A Rose From Ireland
by TwoTotallyAwesomeWriters
Summary: Names are important. Especially when it comes to this story, as the names are the title. Odd? We think ... NOT! Follow the insane adventures of two best friends as they battle love, hate and drama and read as they figure out ... who ate the chocolate.
1. Chapter 1

**HI! Sarala23 (aka Mad) here, and ready to introduce you to a whole new story. This is the premiere of the story A Rose From Ireland, and both I and awesomegrl77 (aka Hypo) are thrilled that you are reading. She couldn't make it here today, as she is not nocturnal and I am :D! Anywho, this AN is more explanatory then the other ones will be. The other ANs won't be as long (I think).**

**Speaking of the other ANs, Hypo would like me to tell you about the Disclaimer thing we came up with. The chapters will be written alternately (although this one is both of us) and whoever got a break from writing will have to write the Disclaimer! Also, there will be a Disclaimer competition to see who can write the best, so be ready to vote and hold onto your seats because they will get more ludicrous with every update. May the best insane person win!**

**Hypo will be writing the Eyrn POV and I'll be writing the Rosa ones. Fair warning: be prepare for insaneness and chocolate now and in later chapters.**

**Disclaimer:  
><strong>

**Mad: Hello, people of the world! It is Mad (mental and delusional). Tonight/today, some of my OCs will be joining us to do the disclaimer.**

**Macy: MISS ME? *evil laughs* DIDN'T THINK SO!**

**Mad: Who invited her?**

**Hailee: Unfortunately, you did. Why? Why would you do this to your poor readers, Mad? More importantly, why would you do this to me?**

**Macy: DISCLAIMER! DISCLAIMER! DISCLAIMER! DISCLAIMER! DISCLAIMER! Yo ho, a pirate's life for me! Oh Alice, dear where have you been? California gurls were unforgetable! Ding dong, the witch is dead! **

**Mad: What is she doing?**

**Macy *ignoring Mad*: What do they all have in common? That's right, they are songs. Wow, you're all so smart! But, strangely, they are also _not _owned by Hypo and Mad, which is odd, coz Mad told me she owns the world, and Hypo is really crazy, like the world, so it would sense for her to own it. **

**Hailee: I hate her.**

**Mad: JOIN THE CLUB! IT WILL ONLY BE THREE SICKLES!**

**Hailee: No thanks.**

**Mad: Fine! Be like that! Macy seems to have wrapped it all up without me telling her to - really odd coz she's so dumb...**

**Macy: Hey! I resent that!**

**Mad: Anyway... I now present to you, the wonderful, imaginative, mind-blowing, brilliant, fan-bloody-tastic story of A Rose From Ireland ... enjoy...**

**Eryn**

Finally! I'm going to Hogwarts! I dreamed about this ever since Mum told me about when she went. I said a quick good-bye to my parents, even though the train wasn't going to leave for another 20 minutes, and went off to find a compartment. I looked up and down the train, looking for a near empty compartment, because I didn't want to sit alone on my first ever train ride.

While I was looking for somebody vaguely my age, I was pondering what house I want to be in. I was thinking, Slytherin was okay, but there's all that blood prejudice and stuff, so no. Hufflepuff was fine, but a bit boring, Gryffindor was pretty good, but I think the best house for me would probably be Ravenclaw, house of the incredibly smart and witty. I really don't mind though.

I was about to pass over another compartment but stopped. The girl in there looked around my age, maybe even a first year like me. I stepped inside the compartment.

'Hi! Can I please sit in here?' I asked clearly, but the girl still hesitated before answering.

'Yes. You can sit in here if you wish to,' said the girl, her words slightly hesitating. 'I am Rosa, what is your name?'

'I'm "From Ireland"! Rosa's a cool name! Where are you from? I was born in Ireland!' I said, a bit faster.

'You said that you are from Ireland two times,' replied Rosa, again hesitating. 'I am from Spain, but I do not speak English as well as I have only lived here for two years. Can you please speak a little slower?'

I looked at the girl again. Now that she mentioned it, she did look vaguely Spanish, with mahogany brown hair and aqua blue eyes. She had a pretty face with her brown hair falling in ringlets around her face with a little rose in her hair. Her thin eyebrows arched into a frown.

'Oh, I'm sorry!' I said, much slower this time. 'And my name's Eryn, but it's Gaelic for from Ireland, which is where I'm from, even though my mum, who's a witch, is English and my dad, who's Muggle, is Scottish, but only born there as the rest of his family is from Spain, like you! And your English is really good for somebody who's only been learning for two years!' She looked at me for a second before replying.

'Your name is also very "cool". My mother is a … Muggleborn and my father is a … Pureblood. And thank-you, but I do not think my English is very good.'

'Thanks! What house do you want to be in?' I asked her.

'What do you mean by "house"?' she asked, almost immediately, but some slight hesitation during her speech.

'I guess your parents would have gone to the Spanish school for Witchcraft and Wizardry,' I said, speaking the next part super slowly so she'd understand all of it. 'At Hogwarts there are four houses in which you are Sorted into on the first day. You sleep in dorms with the rest of your house and go to lessons with them. Each house represents a different … personality, I guess. Slytherin represents the cunning and ambitious and their symbol is the snake and their colours are green and silver; Hufflepuff represents the loyal and caring and their symbol is the badger and their colours are black and yellow, like a bumble bee; Gryffindor is the house of the brave and courageous – their symbol is the lion and their colours are red and gold and they're apparently the rival house to Slytherin; and last of all, Ravenclaw, the house of the intelligent and witty, with colours of bronze and blue and with the symbol of an eagle. I would like to be in Ravenclaw but none of the others sound so bad, so I won't specifically try for that house. What about you?' I asked, finishing off my long explanation of the houses. Rosa just sat there for a minute, processing everything I'd just said.

'I think I would like to be in–' Rosa was suddenly cut off by two voices shouting the same thing simultaneously.

'Gryffindor!' I looked to see the owners of the voices were two black haired boys, around mine and Rosa's age, one with glasses and hazel eyes, the other with stormy grey eyes, both tall and extremely handsome for people so young. Rosa seemed at a loss for what to say so I said something instead.

'And you two are?' I asked the two mysterious boys, both grinning like idiots. They just grinned harder.

'I'm James Potter,' said the one with glasses.

'And I'm Sirius Black,' said the other one without. 'What house do you two want to be in?'

I giggled like mad. That is the most ridiculous name I've ever heard!

'Your name is absolutely ridiculous!' I said, still giggling. 'Do your parents hate you or something? What's your middle name? Lee?' I continued giggling, but now it was more full-on laughter. He frowned before going, 'What's your name then?'

Rosa was very confused by that point.

'I'm From Ireland! And Rosa, serious is a word in the English language that means very…um…'

'I know that word! So the opposite of what he is, which is an idiot!' she said, obviously proud of herself for getting the joke and remembering the word. I was proud of her too – it's a pretty awesome joke.

'Your name is From Ireland and you're making fun of Sirius' name? That's so hypocritical!' said James, a little outraged at me.

'My name is actually Eryn, it just means from Ireland in Gaelic, but I am from Ireland.' I said, while watching Rosa smiling as she watched their faces, so I turned to them and saw Sirius and James with very sheepish expressions.

'That's a weird name…' started Sirius, but I interrupted him.

'Actually,' I started, 'it's not. Just the spelling and meaning are, but the name itself is very common, unlike Sirius, which is extremely uncommon, if not non-existent before you were born!'

'My name makes me unique, but yours just makes you average!' Sirius retaliated. He's weird.

'My name is unique! Yours is just plain weird!' I said back. He seemed at a loss.

'Alright,' he began, 'you win.'

I cheered and once Rosa understood everything that just happened, she cheered with me. After that we all began talking, and soon became friends, but Sirius is still a bastard.

**Rosa**

It was the first leg of the journey to becoming a proper witch. The train ride. Only Hogwarts, which was, by far, the best magical school in Europe, offered this odd form of Muggle transport. But it was not too odd, I suppose.

I was seated alone in a compartment I had chosen, and was utterly bored. Honestly, you would expect I would have something to do, but alas, I did not. So, I pulled out my copy of _Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King_. And yes, it was in Spanish.

My name is Rosa Maria Tejeda-Juarez, and I have been learning English for only two years. It is a very … unmelodious language, I suppose, and the sounds it uses are not equal to how it is spelt, which is very confusing. Like the word _knowledgeable_ – it sounds completely different to how it is spelt.

But I am getting there.

I was at the part where Frodo was leaving Middle Earth when a girl, as young as I, entered the compartment.

Her hair was as dark as midnight, and her eyes were the colour of amber. She was wearing black skinny jeans, plain white t-shirt and average black Converses.

She grinned at me, and said, 'Hi! Can I please sit in here?'

Her words were like mush to my ears. And yet, there was something somewhat discernible in that mush. My mind translated her question into Spanish, and for a second I felt a little embarrassed about not being able to really understand her.

'Yes. You can sit in here if you wish to,' I told her. I had almost said it in Spanish, but I was lucky enough to have caught the words before they were murmured. 'I am Rosa, what is your name?'

'I'm "From Ireland"! Rosa's a cool name! Where are you from? I was born in Ireland!' said the girl happily.

I made sure I was certain that I knew what she had said before answering with, 'You said that you are from Ireland two times.' I felt the need to explain my hesitation. 'I am from Spain, but I do not speak English as well as I have only lived here for two years. Can you please speak a little slower?'

Her eyes widened.

'Oh, I'm sorry!' she exclaimed, enunciating slower. 'And my name's Eryn, but it's Gaelic for from Ireland, which is where I'm from, even though my mum, who's a witch, is English and my dad, who's Muggle, is Scottish, but only born there as the rest of his family is from Spain, like you! And your English is really good for somebody who's only been learning for two years!'

I beamed with pride.

'Your name is also very "cool". My mother is a–' Here I stumbled, trying to think of the right terms '… Muggleborn and my father is a … Pureblood. And thank you, but I do not think my English is very good.'

'Thanks!' She smiled. 'What House do you want to be in?'

House? 'What do you mean by House?' I asked curiously.

'I guess your parents would have gone to the Spanish school for Witchcraft and Wizardry,' she guessed. 'At Hogwarts there are four houses in which you are Sorted into on the first day. You sleep in dorms with the rest of your house and go to lessons with them. Each house represents a different … personality, I guess. Slytherin represents the cunning and ambitious and their symbol is the snake and their colours are green and silver; Hufflepuff represents the loyal and caring and their symbol is the badger and their colours are black and yellow, like a bumble bee; Gryffindor is the house of the brave and courageous – their symbol is the lion and their colours are red and gold and they're apparently the rival house to Slytherin; and last of all, Ravenclaw, the house of the intelligent and witty, with colours of bronze and blue and with the symbol of an eagle. I would like to be in Ravenclaw but none of the others sound so bad, so I won't specifically try for that house. What about you?'

I was stunned by her speech. Houses? Sorting? It was all too confusing for me, but nonetheless I thought about it.

Was I really any of those traits? Back home, my friends would probably say I was a Gryffindor, but I wasn't too sure. I knew ambition was not high on my list of virtues – indeed, I doubt that it could be called a virtue – and I wasn't all too cunning. Loyal and caring? Maybe, depending on whom it was towards. Ravenclaw sounded nice, but my intelligence may not be as high as others.

'I think I would like to be in–'

I didn't get a chance to finish my sentence, as just then, two boys barged into the compartment, yelling, 'Gryffindor!'

I stared at them. One had very messy black hair with round glasses and hazel eyes, while the other had long ebony hair that came to his shoulders, and stormy grey eyes that sparkled with mischief. They were both quite tall, and were probably second or third years.

'And you two are?' asked Eryn, eyebrow raised.

The boy with glasses announced, 'I'm James Potter.'

'And I'm Sirius Black. What House do you two want to be in?'

Eryn giggled madly. I stared at her; why was she laughing? Did she have a mental problem? I gave that one quite a lot of thought, seeing as it would fit with her personality, but I decided that maybe she had just eaten too much sugar for breakfast.

'Your name is absolutely ridiculous!' she announced, still giggling. 'Do your parents hate you or something? What's your middle name? Lee?' Her giggles got louder till it was full-on laughter.

Sirius frowned before asking haughtily, 'What's your name then?'

I was so confused.

'I'm From Ireland! And Rosa, serious is a word in the English language that means very…um…' she explained vaguely. Suddenly, I remembered one of my English lessons.

'I know that word! So the opposite of what he is, which is an idiot!' I said, happy that I had understood the joke. Eryn grinned crazily.

'Your name is From Ireland and you're making fun of Sirius' name? That's so hypocritical!' said James, seemingly outraged.

'My name is actually Eryn, it just means from Ireland in Gaelic, but I am from Ireland,' said Eryn. I smiled broadly at the boys' both wearing the same very awkward expression, one that reminded me of a child being scolded for taking biscuits without asking.

'That's a weird name…' started Sirius, but Eryn cut him off by saying, 'Actually, it's not. Just the spelling and meaning are, but the name itself is very common, unlike Sirius, which is extremely uncommon, if not non-existent before you were born!'

'My name makes me unique, but yours just makes you average!' Sirius retaliated. He was rather strange in the respect that he was actually arguing about a name.

'My name is unique! Yours is just plain weird!' she retorted. He seemed at a loss for words.

'Alright,' he began, 'you win.'

Eryn and I cheered, James and Sirius giving us rather patronising looks. It was then that I realised that there was a red headed girl at the door of the compartment who was obviously trying to get in.

I stood up and swayed over to the entry, tugging on the handle so the metal door slid open to reveal the young girl with dark scarlet hair and bright emerald eyes. She smiled at me, and said something rather rapidly in English.

*****'Lo sentimos, pero ¿podría repetir eso?'***** I said. Eryn, Sirius, James and the girl eyed me oddly. It took just a second for me to realise what I had said. 'Oh! I am sorry! Could you repeat that, please?'

'I asked whether I could sit in here,' said the girl, holding out her hand. 'My name's Lily, Lily Evans. What's yours?'

'Rosa Tejeda-Juarez,' I announced after a slight pause. I clasped her hand in mine and shook it. 'You can sit here. You didn't really even have to ask.'

She said thank you. Then she wondered off to the corner of the compartment and sat by the window, probably and most likely intending to be alone. If that wasn't her reasoning for wanting to be alone, then I had no clue as to why her eyes were red-rimmed. I sat back down next to Eryn and waited (quite impatiently) for the train to move.

It seemed as though Lily Evans wasn't to be the only other first year entering our compartment that day; about five minutes before the train pulled out of the station, a scraggly-looking boy with sandy hair and blue eyes knocked and asked if he could share the compartment with us.

James and Sirius looked delighted at finding another poor soul that they could convert (I already had them pinned as pranksters).

'So, where are you hoping to go?' repeated Eryn, eyebrow raised excitedly.

I answered hesitantly, 'I am not all too sure at the moment. From what I've heard, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor sound nice, although I wouldn't mind the other Houses.'

'Just between you and me,' whispered Eryn, gesturing for me to lean in to hear her words, 'Slytherin House has a reputation for being blood prejudiced. They have all the really old Pureblood families in there.'

'My Papito comes from an old Pureblood family,' I mused. 'When they found out that he had proposed to my Mama, they disowned him.'

'That's … uh, _nice_.'

I smiled at her use of sarcasm.

'He used to believe in all that stuff too, and he was part of a group that constantly got up Mama for being a Muggleborn. His teachers forced him to take Potions lessons from her, and the rest is – What is that word? Oh, yes. History.'

'That's sort of a sick, twisted love story,' commented Remus, the boy from before.

I smiled, 'Si.'

'How long did you live in Spain for?' He seemed genuinely curious, so I told him happily about my life in beautiful España.

When a greasy-haired boy, already dressed in his Hogwarts' robes, sat next to Lily, I didn't question it – I was too engrossed in my conversation with Remus, who was telling me about the times he and his parents had gone to France, Portugal and, you guessed it, Spain.

'It really was a stunning place,' he concluded. 'Mum was really pleased to see her cousin again.'

'Did you go to–' I was cut off by James, who had said rather loudly, 'Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?'

He directed this last comment towards Sirius, who didn't smile.

'My whole family's been in Slytherin,' he said dully.

'Blimey,' exclaimed James, 'and I thought you seemed alright!'

Sirius gave a sadistic grin, and announced in a mock-evil voice, 'Maybe I'll break the tradition.'

'Where are you heading if you've got the choice?' asked Remus curiously.

James lifted his arm as if holding a sword and announced boldly, '"Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!" Like my dad.'

The greasy-haired boy snorted derisively, causing James and Eryn to glare at him. I just watched, my eyes as wide as dinner plates (or, at least, that was what Remus told me afterwards).

'Got a problem with that?' asked James aggressively.

'No,' said the boy, sneering rudely. 'If you'd rather be brawny than brainy.'

'Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?' said Eryn angelically.

The boy's face went bright red with anger, and Sirius and James couldn't stop sniggering. The girl, Lily, got to her feet, absolutely quivering in indignation.

'Why are you being so rude?' she asked haughtily, glaring as Eryn. 'He didn't do anything to you.'

I thought Eryn might back down, but looking back on it, she didn't seem one to shy away from something just because it was probably best. I can say it is one of the endearing qualities of Eryn, the fact that she will always be brutally honest with you, no matter the consequences.

Eryn stood up, her joking expression gone to be replaced with one of cold and utter dislike. 'I suppose in the sense you're meaning that he hasn't done anything that he hasn't actually done anything, but honestly, he has done nothing other than be rude to my friends since the moment he got here.'

Lily's eyes narrowed further (which I didn't think was even possible) and her face twitched.

'I would expect nothing else from the likes of _you_,' sneered she.

That was when Eryn made a sudden, violent movement that had Lily reacting instantly. They both reached for each other's hair and started to tug, scratching at each other and biting mercilessly. I sighed, then stood.

*****'Dejar de luchar ahora locos! No ha sus madres le dijo que la violencia nunca es la respuesta? ¿O es el sentido común que misteriosamente desierta por algún motivo al azar y lo anormal? Sentarse!'* I screamed. Everyone looked at me, eyes widen and mouths open. I made my eyes flash with anger. Then I smiled innocently and folded my hands onto my lap, sitting down quietly.

'Come on, Severus, let's find another compartment.'

"Oooooo…"

James and Sirius imitated her lofty voice; James tried to trip Snape as he passed. I sighed unhappily and went back to talking to Remus, noting that Eryn had called after Lily and Severus, 'See ya, Snivellus!'

'Did you really have to do that?' I asked them quietly. 'Severus was only stating the views he was most likely to have brought up by. I do not think that it was completely necessary–'

But Sirius cut me off. 'Rosa, seriously, you're being hypocritical. You just screamed at them for no reason.'

'There was reason!' I argued. 'They were being violent.'

Sirius just rolled his eyes.

And ever since then, I'd had a feeling that we would be arguing a lot in the next few years.

**Eryn**

I was _so_ angry! That girl was such a bitch! I didn't even do anything! I mean, yes, I may have laughed, but it certainly wasn't directed at her! I'm so ashamed that I went down to her level in fighting! My dad just finished teaching me everything he knows about fighting, and I resort to hair-pulling! **Hair-pulling!**

Anyway, back to what we ended up doing in the compartment. There was a new boy in there who'd joined shortly after The Red Haired Menace. I forgot his name, but I told myself I'd find out later.

The Red Haired Menace had been gone for about 10 minutes, and in that time I had calmed down and nothing else happened. A record! In that time, Rosa and I left the compartment to get changed and came back. I started a game of Exploding Snap with the unknown boy.

'What's your name again?' I finally asked after 20 minutes of getting my arse handed to me. He looked up, a little surprised (probably at my inability to remember his name).

'Remus Lupin,' he said quietly. I stared at him a little.

'That,' I began, 'is an awesome name! Is it Remus as in the two Roman twins, Romulus and Remus? And Lupin as in wolf in its Latin form? That's a really cool name! I wish my name was that cool!'

He just stared at me in shock. I smiled at him. He began to smile back.

'I don't know your name either,' he said after 5 minutes of us just staring at each other smiling. I laughed.

'From Ireland,' I said, laughing even more as his expression turned to one of deep contemplation and confusion. I stuck out my hand. 'Eryn Beleza. Eryn means from Ireland in Gaelic, and I'm from Ireland, well born there, but it's really complicated. My last name means beautiful in Galician, which is kind of like Spanish, or Latin, like your last name!'

He looked at me weird – I guessed I'd been rambling again.

'You ramble a lot,' he said simply.

I grinned. I was right! We got back to our game of Exploding Snap (he won every game we played that day) as I listened to Rosa, Sirius and James talk about whatever seemed to cross their minds. It got darker, and I got hungrier (the trolley lady had stopped at us half way through and I'd long since finished all the lollies I bought). Finally, the train stopped. I ran out of the compartment, on a bit of a sugar high, and ran outside the train. Rosa followed behind me, then Remus, then James and finally, Sirius. A giant man was calling out.

'Firs' years, ova' 'ere!' he called several times.

I shrugged, allowed Rosa and the others to catch up, and followed him. We walked past a lot of random shit and other such animal … things before finally making it to a lake. It was a pretty cool lake, too. The man started yelling again, something about "four to a boat". What boat? Or should I say boats? Oh, well.

As I was thinking this over, several boats appeared and I screamed. I might have had a little too much sugar today … I understood what he meant (finally) and looked at our small group. Damn. Though our group was small, it was still too big to go on the boats, all of us in one. I grabbed Rosa.

'You guys go somewhere else, I'm sticking with Rosa,' I said before dragging her away.

She looked confused until she realised what the man had been saying. We hopped into an empty boat and waited for them to start … I don't know, rowing themselves? Anyway, two other people got into our boat, another girl and a boy. Thankfully, they weren't The Red Haired Menace, or Snivellus.

I didn't bother with talking to them; I was too busy watching out for the castle. I was also thinking about what would happen if I didn't get into Ravenclaw. I'd be disappointed, sure, but how much? Would I hate my new House? Would everyone I met on the train today (with the exception of the obvious) remain friends even if we weren't all in the same house?

As I contemplated this, I thought about who I'd met today; Rosa, sweet, smart, funny with a hidden crazy side – a good friend to have; James, slightly up himself, loud, funny, but obviously loyal and caring – also a good friend to have; Sirius, extremely up himself, funny, loose, carefree – not always a good friend, but there for when you needed him – great for a good laugh (which is extremely important); Remus, smart, funny, caring, excellent at exploding snap and accepting – he seemed like no matter what a person did, he believed they could redeem themselves and make it all right again.

I wondered _why_ …

'Duck!' I heard the giant say again. I was thinking over what he said, and Rosa looked like she was too, when my head hit a massive log that was above us. It hit Rosa as well. We both screamed simultaneously.

'Ow!'

I concluded that the people I'd already started making friends with today were going to be my friends for a long time. Especially Rosa. The boats stopped and we all got out. I had to help Rosa as she was still dizzy from her bump. The boys came over and joined us and we all walked into the castle together. The giant man was talking to a young woman, who was very pretty but quite severe-looking. I was going to have lots of fun that year!

'Thank-you, Hagrid, you may leave now,' she said, stiffly.

'You' welcome, Professor,' he replied warmly, then walked off. I stared after him, wondering how he got so big. Maybe he was half-giant? Probably not though. We walked into a small room and started talking amongst ourselves.

'I still think that Thestrals are properly invisible,' started Sirius, obviously restarting a conversation from the train ride. This time, both Remus and I joined him.

'No, they are not,' replied Rosa, looking a little tired of him and his stupidity. 'They are only invisible to those who have seen death. If you have seen death, you can see them. If you have not, then you cannot see them.'

I smiled. She was really good at English.

'She's right, Sirius,' I said. 'My grandpa owns a Thestral, but I can't see it. Only he can.' They looked at me in a form of shock, then realised who had just spoken and looked vaguely confused. I giggled at their facial expressions. 'My grandpa works with wild animals and teaches them not to approach people. For their safety and that of the person's.'

They looked even more confused, but seemed to have dropped the subject. I grinned. My friends are the best. The severe-looking lady (apparently her name's Professor McGonagall, or something like that), started speaking about the Houses, and House Points and stuff like that. I tuned her out as I already knew all of this, but I could see Rosa and Remus listening intently. I hoped they both got in Ravenclaw with me. I don't think I'd get into Slytherin, Hufflepuff or Gryffindor. I just wasn't that sort of person.

The Professor said something, and then started walking away. Everyone else started following her, so I did too. We walked into a giant room with a ceiling that looked like the sky. It was beautiful, with stars twinkling and the crescent moon shining brightly. Actually, now that I mentioned the moon, Remus seemed to be glaring at it … I wonder why?

Anyway, McGonagall came in with a small stool and an old hat. She set the hat down on the stool gently and the hall fell silent. I was beginning to think everyone was crazy when the hat started to sing.

_**Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,**_

_**But don't judge on what you see, **_

_**I'll eat myself if you can find **_

_**A smarter hat than me. **_

_**You can keep your bowlers black, **_

_**Your top hats sleek and tall, **_

_**For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat **_

_**And I can cap them all. **_

_**There's nothing hidden in your head **_

_**The Sorting Hat can't see, **_

_**So try me on and I will tell you **_

_**Where you ought to be. **_

_**You might belong in Gryffindor, **_

_**Where dwell the brave at heart, **_

_**Their daring, nerve, and chivalry **_

_**Set Gryffindors apart; **_

_**You might belong in Hufflepuff, **_

_**Where they are just and loyal, **_

_**Those patient Hufflepuffs are true **_

_**And unafraid of toil; **_

_**Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, **_

_**if you've a ready mind, **_

_**Where those of wit and learning, **_

_**Will always find their kind; **_

_**Or perhaps in Slytherin **_

_**You'll make your real friends, **_

_**Those cunning folk use any means **_

_**To achieve their ends. **_

_**So put me on! Don't be afraid! **_

_**And don't get in a flap! **_

_**You're in safe hands (though I have none) **_

_**For I'm a Thinking Cap!**_

I stared at it. So did the rest of the first years while everybody else clapped. I started looking at my friends faces. It was hilarious! I started laughing hysterically. Rosa was concentrating so hard on figuring out what the hat said, but at the same time trying not to laugh herself that she looked overly constipated. She gave me a look. I grinned. She grinned back.

McGonagall took out a scroll from her robes and stated reading off names. She called out around two names before calling out, 'Beleza, Eryn.'

I smiled. _Why thank-you_, I thought in my head, _for calling me beautiful_. Rosa looked at me and I grinned, got up and started walking towards the hat. She laughed and everybody but Remus, as I'd told him before what my last name meant, looked at her. I got to the stool, sat down and put the magical hat on.

Really, it is a fantastic piece of magic. I wonder if I can get my cat to be this smart …

_Why thank-you, dear_. I smiled. So that was how we were Sorted. The hat read our minds and saw where we truly belong. _Aren't you smart?_ I grinned again. Y_ou'd make a fine Ravenclaw, with your wit and cleverness. You have great cunning, but you're not a Slytherin. Loyalty, yes, but not so much as a Hufflepuff. Hmmm, maybe best just to stick you in Ravenclaw_,' I grinned even wider. _I suppose … wait. Hang on. What's this? Ah! Incredible bravery and courage! You'd make an excellent Gryffindor. I can't decide. What do you want?_

I thought. I definitely would love to be in Ravenclaw, though Gryffindor wouldn't be so bad. I didn't know where any of my friends will go, so I couldn't choose by that. I really didn't know.

_Ah! Very indecisive, very much so. But only with things that would only effect you. I know! Better be '_**Gryffindor!**' He yelled the last part out to the whole hall. The table with the red and gold people cheered as I went to sit with them. I smiled. This was where I truly belonged.

Sirius was called up immediately after me, and he too got into Gryffindor. We talked about who else would join us and what the hat said. He looked surprised when I said the hat couldn't decide between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. He said the hat almost put him in Hufflepuff. I smiled at that knowing that Sirius would hate it there, especially with the chance to be in Gryffindor.

When Rosa, James and Remus were all called at their turn, they each made it into Gryffindor, the hat choosing James immediately, but taking some time for Rosa and Remus. We were all smiling – not even the fact that The Red Haired Menace made it into Gryffindor as well could deter me – especially when the feast came.

I hadn't noticed who else was in Gryffindor, only looking out for my friends during the sorting. My favourite part of the whole night was desert, with almost everything you could imagine. There was even chocolate! I love chocolate! So did Remus, evidently, after we both devoured the whole table's chocolate, going from place to place to get more. James and Sirius laughed while Rosa just shook her head. I love sugar!

Afterwards we all went to the Gryffindor common room, then up to bed. There were only three Gryffindor girls in our year: me, Rosa and The Red Haired Menace. I grabbed the bed next to the window and started reading. I could never get to sleep unless I read first. Rosa didn't mind, but The Red Haired Menace seemed to.

She and Rosa were friends, which I thought was fair. After all, if everybody in her year in her House hated her, than what good could happen to her? Everybody needs some good in their life, even mean, bitchy people who can't take a joke and think the world revolves around them.

I put my book away and went to sleep, thinking about chocolate, my new friends, and what tomorrow would bring.

**Rosa**

'Tejeda-Juarez, Rosa.'

I gulped. I could feel the eyes of all of my friends at the Gryffindor table on me, and it was making me nervous.

As I glided up to the stool, head down modestly as to not attract attention and face a mask of calm, my heart beat painfully. It was as if someone had told it that those beats were its last. My mind was in a scrambled mess of horrible thoughts, the most prominent of these being something along the lines of _What if I get into another House and my friends don't like me anymore?_

These were my first English friends. I didn't want to lose them, as making friends, although seemingly simple, was hard for me, what with my very confusing accent and such, alongside the fact that I could barely even understand English.

Professor McGonagall must have noticed my frantic eyes, as she gave me a reassuring smile. She had probably noticed that all my friends were in Gryffindor House. The last thing I saw before the hat was placed on my head was Sirius grinning a very goofy grin at me, both thumbs up.

Then the hat fell over my eyes.

_My, my, a little nervous, are we? _

I jumped at the voice. _Just a little bit … sir?_ I thought.

_You're very polite, aren't you, yes? Hmmmm. And very loyal. You would make a good Hufflepuff, although there are other traits that far outshine your Hufflepuff ones. A keen mind. Very keen. Ah, you didn't like me saying that. Quite modest, Miss Tejeda-Juarez, aren't we, hmmmm? But determined. Very much like how you see your mother, but you will not believe that. _

I gripped the hat more.

_You know what you want and you usually get it, I can see. You don't care what lengths. And no one ever sees this, do they? No, because you believe that greed is a sin, and whenever you believe you are being greedy you will punish yourself. The only thing anyone ever sees is pretty, sweet little Rosa, who wouldn't hurt a fly and would put other people before herself. That Rosa is your mask,_ the hat hissed. I flinched at the somewhat accuracy, but I knew that I wouldn't hurt a fly (that would be pointless). _But you're not a Slytherin, I can assure you that. Never a Slytherin, because you _would_ put someone else before yourself, unlike other Slytherins who are more every man for himself. Besides, Slytherins are boasters and with your modesty … _

_Then what am I, Mr Hat? _I thought. Hey, I was eleven, cut me some slack.

_You are brave, Rosa. Brave. Much like Mr Black, you will look danger in the face and laugh your pretty head off, because you are not afraid of pain. You believe that pain is just a message, one that you can ignore_, whispered the hat. _And you have the Gryffindor belief in loyalty; you will trust people you believe will never hurt you. That person will hurt you badly one day, even if they may not do it on purpose, Rosa, and what follows might just kill you with double the pain of the first time._

_What? _I asked, frowning.

_It will not matter now, Rosa, but you will have a hard path. One that requires the bravery of a lion, and as such makes you a '_**Gryffindor!'**

I took the hat off to thunderous applause coming from the table on the far left. Sirius, Eryn and James were screaming and dancing around wildly, which made me laugh. Remus and Lily were clapping enthusiastically. I skipped to the Gryffindor table, giggling madly, and slid into the seat in between Lily and Eryn, who were eying each other distastefully.

'Great!' enthused Sirius, clapping me on the back. 'You were the last. Now we can EAT!'

Lily frowned and rolled her eyes in annoyance. Then she smiled at me. 'Rosa, what did the hat say?'

'Nothing of much importance,' I said airily, waving a hand. Eryn cocked her head to the side like a puppy dog, and I shook my head, smiling fakely. 'The hat could not decide between Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, that's all.'

I technically wasn't lying.

All but Lily seemed to believe this. She frowned, a questioning light in her eyes, obviously noting that what the hat had said had disturbed me a little. I shook my head mutely and whispered to her, 'Later,' to which she replied to with a nod.

No one noticed the exchange, as Professor Dumbledore had gotten to his feet and started talking. The ending words were quite odd, but they also seemed quite funny: 'Leiomyomatous, carmageddon, avoy and blesiloquent.'

'Are those even words?' asked Sirius, frowning in confusion.

I nodded. 'Yes.'

'Really?' His face broke into a grin. 'Bizarre.'

'Yes, well they aren't used very– Oh my God!' squeaked Lily, eyes widening as food appeared in front of her.

The boys didn't even say anything – if a bomb went off, they probably wouldn't even notice. They were absolutely atrocious eaters. And not just the boys. Eryn was a horrible eater too. They were like those fish – piranhas.

After dinner was done, Professor Dumbledore gave a speech involving the importance of the rules and told us what they were. When he told us about the Forbidden Forest, my first thoughts were that James and Sirius were going to find a way to drag me there.

Which, of course, was spot on, but at the time I thought that they were only thoughts.

Then it was time for bed. Two Gryffindor Prefects (Alice Prewett and Frank Longbottom, they informed us between the glares they gave each other) led us to the Common Room, and instructed us on our dormitories.

I was lucky: only Lily and Eryn were in the same dorm as I was, seeing as they were the only other girls in our year who had made it into Gryffindor. I bade the boys goodnight and left up the stairs, Lily and Eryn following after saying their own goodnights.

Eryn immediately headed to the bed where her trunk was and rummaged around in it. Her hand withdrew carrying a book – its title named it The Silver Chair. I heard a snort come from Lily as she turned the lights off and Eryn instantly turned them back on again.

I myself understood that Eryn felt like some reading, and my thoughts were that as long as she had the lights on, I might as well start the next book I had brought along with me: Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. It was rather odd.

After a little while, Eryn fell asleep. I heard a padding sound, and looked up to see Lily standing near my bed.

'What did the hat say?' she demanded quietly. I bit my lip, thinking of what to tell her. Making my mind up, I then patted the bed beside me, and she sat down with her legs crossed.

'It said something about trusting a person who would somehow hurt me,' I told her. She frowned, an eyebrow raised as if to say _is that it?_ I continued, 'It also said they wouldn't do it on purpose, but what would happen after … it – it sounded really bad, that's all. I was a little afraid of what it said. Forget it, I was being over cautious.'

'Tell me!' she hissed.

I hesitated.

'It said that what follows could kill me with double the pain of the first time.'

She looked alarmed, and she looked around the dorm before saying, 'What does that mean?'

'I don't know, but obviously I had done it before. Only, the first time wasn't as bad. It is very odd, isn't it?' I questioned. 'Why would it tell me that? The future isn't to be meddled with – ask my father and he'll tell you. It's part of the reason he's with my mother.'

'Most importantly, who betrays your trust?' she said. When she saw my expression, she gave a half-hearted laugh. 'Of course I think your life is important, I just think that if we can catch the traitor then we don't have to worry about the rest of the stuff. Don't worry about it. I'm sure we can just stop what is going to happen, anyway. I'd better be off to bed. I sleep in late.'

Lily smiled, patted me on my shoulder and went back to bed. I turned off the lights and pulled the covers up to my chin. After a while, I could hear faint snores coming from Lily's side of the room, and it was only then that I said my response to her little speech.

'Everything happens for a reason.'

* * *

><p><strong>Did you enjoy it? Did you not? Do you think it needs some improvement? The only ways we possibly can get the answers from you are: if you review, and if we find some random way to read minds from halfway across the world (which would be AWESOME, but I'm of the mind frame that it isn't gonna happen anytime soon. :'( sob.). So, review! If you didn't like it, be honest and tell us what you don't like. Constructive criticism is the only way we can improve our writing styles. And if you did like it, my answer is to quote William Turner II, "Great!". Do you think the characters are Mary Sues? (Honestly, we don't, because how often do you read from the POV of someone as insane as Eryn?)<strong>

**Spanish translations are un-proofread and are Google translations. However, a close friend, Diana, will be correcting them (SHE IS FREAKING AWESOME!). **

***'Sorry, but could you repeat that?'**

***'Stop fighting now, you crazies! Have your mothers not told you that violence is not the answer? Or has your common sense just randomly and mysteriously abandoned you at an abnormal moment? Sit!'**

**Thanks for reading!**

**REVIEW!**


	2. First Day With Eryn!

**Hello, everyone! Mad here! For this special addition, I get to write the disclaimer! Yippee! I love writing the disclaimers, even though I'm very bad at them (I'm censoring my words right now, 'cause you never know who might be reading. With my luck, my mother).**

**Before I write the disclaimer, I will tell you five random facts about me:**

**I go more insane after watching a Johnny Depp film, whether he starred in it or he was just there (and not hyper-fangirl insane, literally mad).****The first three letters of my first name are MAD (no jokes!).****I have trouble writing non-serious fics – I can write funny parts of it, but the whole fic is really difficult for me (for now! Duh, Duh, DAA!)****I tell people my name is Hailee just to see their reactions when they find out my name is Madi.****And I am learning to play _He's a Pirate_ on the piano (Pirates of the Caribbean theme song, for all the dummies out there [don't cry! I was a dummy before I got the sheet music!])**

**I (and Hypo, I suppose) would also like to thank xoxoMyRealityIsFiction for taking her time to read and review this story. Thanks to her criticism, I've learnt a few things about my writing style, so massive round of applause for you, xoxoMyRealityIsFiction! **

**Disclaimer: _I wanna be a billionaire, so freaking bad, buy all of the things I never had…_ _Which just so happen to be the rights to Harry Potter and co. I wanna be on the cover of – Potter Magazine – smiling next to Opera and the – Prince._**

**_ENJOY, POTTER FREAKS OF THE UNIVERSE! AND HAPPY DEATHLY HALLOWS!_**

**Eryn**

I woke up early to a loud beeping sound.

For a few seconds, I wondered why I was up so early. The window next to my bed showed that the sun was barely up, saying it was probably before six. In the morning. I then realised that today was my first day at school.

Not just any school though – Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!

I shot out of bed, shivered at the morning coldness and ran to have a shower. As soon as I'd gotten out of my bed, the alarm, as I now recognised the beeping to be, had stopped. I thought back to when my mother had given me this gift before we left for the station.

She said it was an alarm set to go off as soon as I've had exactly 9 hours sleep, or seven o' clock if I get to bed late. I got to bed way early last night, I thought as I was getting out of the shower. I quickly got dressed and woke up Rosa. Another thing about the alarm is that only I could hear it, no matter how loud it is or how close somebody else is to me. It's a great alarm clock.

I decided that Rosa needed a healthy amount of Eryn in the morning on our first day, so I began jumping on her bed, my still wet hair flinging water droplets every where. She woke with a groan, saying something in Spanish I didn't bother listening to, then bolted upright, knocking me off the bed in process. It was my turn to groan.

'Oh, no!' she exclaimed after realising what had just happened. 'Are you alright, Eryn? Do you need some help?'

I smiled at her.

'Nope!' I replied, jumping up. 'Just waking you up for our first day of school!'

She looked at me, then the clock, then ran into the bathroom, waking up an irritable Lily in the process. Of course, she immediately thought it was my fault and glared at me.

'Stop glaring at me,' I said, sighing. She needed to forgive and forget. She could at least be civil. 'I'm sorry about yesterday, but I really didn't do anything. I wasn't laughing at you, you just need to stop thinking the world revolves around you, and I don't hate you or Severus, I just don't like how the Slytherins are blood prejudiced. I don't care if you don't want to be my friend, but at least be civil. We're going to be living in the same place for the next seven years. At least try.'

She stared at me for a second, before going back to glaring. She is way too set in her ways.

'If you don't talk to me, I won't talk to you. So keep away from me, okay, and why would you wake me up at six o'clock in the bloody morning? Why?'

I just stared at her. She thought I woke her up? What is with this girl?

'Fine, if you don't accept my apology, then it's on,' I said. Her eyes narrowed. 'Don't say I didn't warn you, or try to make amends, 'cause I've done both, and you're just being a big party pooper.'

Her eyes turned into slits.

'Fine,' she said.

'Fine,' I replied.

I went back to whatever I'd been doing before, which I guess was packing my bag for school. I had a very … unique bag. It was black with random different coloured stripes on it in wavy, curly, straight and zig zagged lines. It was awesome. I neatly put in everything I already knew I'd need for the day, and figured I'd run back up here when I got my time table.

Rosa got out of the shower, Lily went in and Rosa and I went to breakfast.

**Sometime later at the Great Hall**

I sat down at the Gryffindor table and looked at what we had for breakfast. Hmm…let's see. Bacon – okay – eggs – blech – many different types of cereal – okay – chocolate – yes – bananas, apples and other assorted fruits – yay – pancakes – deathly allergic to – croissants – yummy … hang on … pancakes?

Oh, crap shit. Oh holy crap shit.

I started screaming. People started staring at me. I stopped screaming to take a long breath, then started again. People were still staring, except for Dumbledore. I immediately suspected he put the pancakes right in front of me on purpose!

It didn't matter right now though. I'm deathly allergic to pancakes. It's not anything specific inside the mix, but the things mixed together. I can eat waffles, which are disgusting so I don't anyway, and pikelets, but not pancakes. Not unless I have a severe death wish. I filed that particular note away for further use. Yeah, I'm weird that way. Rosa finally stopped staring at me and said something.

'What is wrong, Eryn?' she asked, while the boys beside us nodded in agreement. I stopped screaming.

'P-p-p-pancakes!' I managed to get out. They shook their heads and laughed, thinking I was just over excited. I continued talking. 'I'm deathly allergic to them. Sometimes just the smell means that I can go into a delirious state, but if I ingest some, I die almost immediately.'

They started looking at me weird. Yes I know it's far fetched, but it's true. They slowly processed my look of horror, and my words, and realised I was telling the truth. The rest of the hall had long since stopped staring, almost as soon as I'd stopped screaming, they'd turned their attentions else where. I tried to get as far away from the pancakes as possible, but a supposedly kind 6th year pushed the death plate towards me.

'Go on,' she started, looking at my face and seeming puzzled at my look of increasing horror, 'have some, it won't kill you.'

I snapped. I stared screaming again, then finally ran out of the hall.

'Pancakes! No! Why are there always pancakes!' I screamed, at the top of my lungs as I escaped the Great Hall. People were staring after me, before finally putting it to a crazy first year case.

Rosa followed me back to our dorm where I sat, shaking, in the bathroom, using the mirror to look for pancake intruders. When I saw her, I relaxed slightly, then tensed again as I saw who was behind her. It was the 6th year, the one who was still holding the bloody pancakes. I started screaming again, and Rosa realised that the girl had followed her.

'What's wrong?' asked the girl, who I now recognised as a prefect by the shiny badge on her shirt. 'Why were you screaming? Why are you still screaming? Do you need some help?'

All I could do was _stare_ at the death cakes. She looked at what she was holding and came forward. I backed away. 'Do you want some? You look a bit pale.' Rosa realised what was happening and stopped her from going any further.

'She is allergic to … those things,' she said to the girl who looked at my shaking form, what I was looking at, and the fact that I'd been fine until I'd seen them. She frowned, obviously thinking it was a joke. She started forward again, but at a look at my face, stopped, apologised stiffly – probably still not believing us – and walked from the room.

I breathed a sigh of relief.

'Rosa?' I asked.

'Yes?'

'Will you go get me some chocolate, an apple and my timetable? I don't want to go back down.'

She nodded.

'Of course! I hope you are okay!'

'I am. I just … don't want to go near those dreadful death cakes, or that weird prefect.'

She nodded again and left. When she came back about ten minutes later, she had the boys with her.

'Are you okay?' asked James as soon as he saw me sitting on my bed. I nodded. Rosa produced my timetable, and my breakfast.

I could smell the death cakes still so I looked at the boys questioningly. Sirius, James, and Remus all looked slightly guilty.

'We kind of had some pancakes after you left,' mumbled Remus, not looking at me. The boys averted my gaze as well. I glared at them. 'We won't do it again! We promise!' Remus said, this time talking stronger, and looking me in the eyes.

The other two followed suit, as well as nodding. I smiled.

'How the hell did you three even get up here? There's a charm on the staircase making it so that only girls can get up here, even though we can still go up to your dorms.'

I stared questioningly at them for the second time that morning. Remus shrugged, obviously wondering that himself. There was something weird about Remus. The other two boys looked confused. I snorted.

'Of course you two are basically illiterate, so you wouldn't have read Hogwarts, a History, so you wouldn't even know about the charm. I guess you're just too young for it to come into full effect, and Rosa was with you so she must have masked your… boyness from the stairs. It is an old charm, after all.' All but Rosa looked at me weird. 'What?'

Sirius just shook his head, and sat down on my bed.

'We're – actually I'm not too sure about James here – but I'm not illiterate,' I grinned at his use of the word. I don't think James even knew what the word illiterate meant! 'I was brought up by a pureblood family, one that sticks to the old ways, so I was forced upon books from a young age. I just don't like reading.'

I grinned more at this.

'Yeah, I'm not … illegitimate, or something. I can read if I want to!'

Even though James had heard the word twice, he still had no idea what it was, let alone what it meant!

'I'm sure your parents were married when you were born James, but I was asking whether or not you could read and write, not the state your parents were in when you were conceived and born,' I stated dryly.

Sirius, Remus and Rosa, once she'd processed what I'd said, all laughed, while James sat there feeling dumber by the minute. I laughed too, but then got distracted by a hand sneakily trying to grab my chocolate. I stopped laughing abruptly, causing the hand to try and snatch it from the plate, but I caught it. I looked up to see a sheepish Remus, slight chocolate smearings on his face. I glared.

'Nobody eats my chocolate!' I said, before wolfing it down, to the obvious dismay of a certain first year Gryffindor boy whose name begins with Ray and end with Mus.

I laughed at his hurt expression, which James quickly joined, which I thought was simply to get us to forget his illiteracy. Soon, everybody was laughing. Well, except me, because I'd decided to eat the rest of my breakfast before another thief try hard tried to steal my breakfast.

What a great start to my first year, already four great friends, maybe more on the way, lots of chocolate, and a slight enemy and near death experience! Couldn't have been better.

**End of the Day, After Transfiguration, Potions and Charms**

I was in heaven. I'd found the library and it was full of books. Most were non-fiction, but those were still books, and were still fascinating. Rosa and I had ditched the boys after class to do our homework at the library, and I'd finished it already, and so had Rosa. I'd also corrected her spelling, punctuation and grammar, which she'd done okay on by herself. I decided she still needed some help with her English. An idea struck me.

'Hey Rosa?' I asked her, as she was committing to memory the changes I'd made in the hope of not making the same mistakes in the future. She looked up.

'Yes, Eryn?'

'What would you say if I gave you English lessons?' Her face brightened. 'Not forever, of course, just until you can read, write and speak fluently.' She nodded her head vigorously. I smiled. 'Okay! We'll start tomorrow! Have you noticed how much of a bastard Sirius is? In a good way, though. He needs a nickname …'

She looked at me confused.

'What is a nickname?' I laughed.

'When you give somebody a nickname, you're shortening their name, or giving them a new, usually shorter one. But Sirius needs one to do with the word bastard. Any ideas?'

'How about … President Bastard?' she asked, unsure of her answer. I shook my head.

'No, I don't want to give him a title with that much power. How about … Captain Bastard?' she nodded, smiling. I grinned. 'Captain Bastard it is, then!'

We shook on it, just as he walked in.

'Doing devious deals, ladies?' he asked, grinning. 'Can I have in?'

I smirked, not only at his atrocious grammar, but also the fact that he was basically agreeing to us calling him Captain Bastard.

'Okay,' I said, while grinning at Rosa, who grinned back. 'Our deal was to always and forever call you Captain Bastard–' He seemed pleased with this, but something was niggling the back of my brain '– the second!' I added, and laughed as his face fell.

Rosa laughed too, though she, and I for that matter, had no idea where the "the second" had come from.

'The second? Why the second?' he whined, ignoring our giggling. 'Why not the first?'

'I don't know,' I answered truthfully. 'I just have a feeling that someone, somewhere at some point in time was once called Captain Bastard.'

His face fell even more as he realised there was no legitimate reason for me calling him the second. I just was.

'Fine,' he grumbled. Rosa and I laughed and high fived. This was the start of a brilliant friendship, I thought.

**Later that Day (After Dinner)**

I was lying in my bed, reading and listening to Rosa and Lily's steady breathing, showing that both were either extremely good at faking sleeping, or actually sleeping.

I wasn't really paying attention to what I was reading, so I can't tell you what it was, as I was thinking about Remus. He was hiding something, and it seemed pretty big and important. Too big for a child, something obviously forced upon him at a young age.

He appears to hate the moon. He's smart, but fun. He doesn't like to loose control over his emotions and is very well mannered. I don't think he has any siblings, he would have talked about them by now like Sirius had. He's not as outgoing as James, Sirius or me, or even Rosa, for that matter. He doesn't mind who he makes friends with, but seems to keep a barrier between all people. He also can't seem to believe that we've made friends with him, as though he were a monster or something.

I doubt that's the case as most monsters that are harmful to humans are only harmful occasionally, or can control themselves. Well, at least the ones they'd let inside a school full of impressionable young men and women.

If that was the case, he'd have to be a shape shifter or something and think himself a monster for not being human … or maybe he was a werewolf, and didn't want people too close to him in case he gets out during a full moon, or something.

All of these hypotheses are pretty much impossible, though certainly improbable. If he was a werewolf or shape shifter or other such mainly harmless creature, it would have been in the news, or Dumbledore would've told us.

But now that I thought about it more, there was a werewolf in the papers a couple of years ago, but he was fully grown, and the child he bit was recorded as dead, as he was only 5 at the time. That couldn't be it.

Maybe he's just shy. Yes, that must be it. He'd get over it soon. And with that thought, I fell asleep, to dream of pixies, faeries, elves and their muggle and wizard counterparts.

* * *

><p><strong>Is it ok? This chapter was written by Hypo, so ... yeah. REVIEW.<strong>


	3. Perspicaz! And Werewolves

**Hello, everyone! Sorry for the wait. This is Mad, on behalf of TwoTotallyAwesomeWriters. I wrote this chapter, but unfortunately, I couldn't get into the mindframe to finish it quickly, then my laptop died. Anyway, signing out!**

**Disclaimer (written by Hypo):**

**J.K. Rowling's Lawyer-Please sign here, here and here if you wish to own Harry Potter and all characters in the series, as well as the major plotlines.**

**Me-Yes! I'm finally going to own Harry Potter! Not only will I be rich, I'll also be famous!**

**J.K. Rowling's Lawyer-Now please hand over the promised $10.**

**Me-What! I don't have that much money! Are you seroius!**

**J.K. Rowling's Lawyer-Yes, and if you do not pay, you can't own Harry Potter.**

**Me-This is outrageous! Ten whole dollars! No way!**

**J.K. Rowling's Lawyer- Fine, you do not own Harry Potter. Have fun with your nonrich, nonfamous life.**

**Me-!**

****In short, I don't own Harry Potter, and neither does Mad, who is the one who wrote this chapter****

* * *

><p><p>

At home, everyone nicknamed me Perspicaz. It wasn't for nothing that I had this nickname – I was probably the only person in my family who practically knew what was happening all the time. I was quiet, and being quiet paid off in unimaginable ways.

I would notice when Mama changed the pomegranate arrangement in the front hall, or when Papito was the one to cook dinner without telling me (ok, so maybe that wasn't hard, but he plated it up so well that one could easily mistake it for Mama's cooking – before they ate it, of course). It was always the little details that I noticed.

And I noticed the moon was waxing quickly, meaning that it was only a few days till full moon.

_Send a letter to __Tío Rod_, I reminded myself. _He'll be upset if he thinks you're forgetting him._

My poor, poor Tío. He had done nothing wrong, except exist, and yet he was the cursed one. It was meant for me. I remembered what my Papito had told me, about when my Mama had been notified as to what had happened. She had gone pale as a sheet, and had to clutch the sink to hold herself upright; then she and Papito Apparated away to the hospital.

She had blamed herself for her little brother's lycanthropy, and my almost lycanthropy, because she and Papito had been the ones to anger the man who cursed Tío Rod. Papito had made legislation for the Anti-Werewolf movement, and Mama had backed it fully, saying that Werewolves were _diablos_. Of course, that had sparked the anger of the Werewolves. The man to change Tío Rod had threatened Mama and Papito that he would hurt one of their closest family members.

And he had. I still had the claw marks.

I pushed my potatoes around my plate as I contemplated this. I wasn't all too hungry now that I'd seen how close the moon was to full. Tío Rod had told me it was a horrible experience to become a Werewolf, and I was always worrying for him during the day of and the days that led up to the full moon.

Poor, poor Tío.

'… And that's Sirius, the dog star,' explained Sirius, pointing out the bright star. He grinned at me. 'I love dogs because of it.'

I giggled.

'Look!' exclaimed James. He pointed at the moon. 'Almost full moon.'

A mischievous smile lit up Sirius's face.

'Dare you to go into the forest on full moon,' he taunted. 'Bet you can't face it. There'd be Werewolves and such in the forest.'

James puffed out his chest, and told us, 'Those Werewolves don't scare me. I have a wand – they don't.'

'Yeah, so? It's not like you know any spells,' Sirius pointed out. James's expression darkened, and he looked a tad nervous. 'Aw, you scared now? Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?'

'Don't joke about Werewolves,' I cautioned them. 'It always ends in blood and ruin.'

Everyone's expression was an odd mixture of incredulity, disgust, confusion and sadness. James and Sirius were incredulous, Eryn looked slightly disgusted, they were all confused and Remus … looked very sad. I gave them a grim smile.

'What would you know about Werewolves?' asked Remus. A strange look flitted across his face – panic, maybe? – before his features settled into puzzlement.

I frowned at him, and he raised his eyebrows innocently.

'My Tío,' I answered finally. 'Rodriguez.'

'What about him?' asked Sirius, taking a bite of steak.

I smiled, the smile I usually smiled when I wanted to be dramatically spine-chilling. 'When I was five, he was attacked by the Werewolf who was trying to attack me.'

The fork clattered from Sirius's hand; James, who had been taking a sip of his pumpkin juice, sprayed said pumpkin juice onto his plate; Lily squealed in horror; Eryn's eyebrows raised disbelievingly; and Remus went pale.

'It's true. I have proof.' I shrugged, as if I didn't really care, when in all actuality, that was the night I remembered most, and would never, in my whole, long, entire life, forget.

'_Uncle Rod!' I giggled. 'I wanna be a metal birdy! Make me fly!'_

_Uncle Rod laughed. 'A what, Rosie? What do you want to be?'_

'_A metal birdy!'_

'_An aeroplane? Do you want to be an aeroplane, Rosie?'_

'_Yes!'_

_Uncle Rod laughed, which made me giggle, then shriek as he lifted me up into the air and twirled me around. My little voice was shrill with glee. As far as I was concerned, I didn't ever want to go home. It was very fun._

'_Rosa! Time to go home now, darling,' my Mama called. 'It's almost dark out.'_

'_But Mama!' I whined. I pouted, and grabbed a fistful of Uncle Rod's shirt. 'Me don't wanna go home! I wanna play forever!'_

'_No Rosie,' scolded my Mama. 'We have to go home now, or else you'll catch a cold.'_

'_Uncle Rod!' I screeched. 'Make Mama let me stay!'_

'_Come on, Esperanza!' grinned Uncle Rod. 'Little one wants to stay. We'll only be a bit longer.'_

_Mama hesitated, clearly wanting to let me and Uncle Rod stay out for a little while longer. Then she looked at her watch._

'_Ten minutes,' she warned, wagging her finger at us. 'Then you're to Disapparate back home, Rod.'_

''_K,' he said._

_Then with a little pop, Mama was gone._

'_So, what do you wanna do?' asked Uncle Rod, beaming at me. 'Do you wanna play on the swings or you can pretend to be a princess and I'll be the knight that saves you?'_

_I grinned at him. 'I wanna play with my ball,' I told him. 'Then we can play princesses.'_

''_K!'_

_It was even more fun. I didn't want to go home, but, somehow, Uncle Rod managed to convince me that we had stayed out too long and that when I got home there would be a large bowl of soup waiting. I liked soup._

'_Just one more!' I pleaded, giving him puppy dog eyes. 'One more, Uncle Rod!'_

'_Fine,' he conceded. He booted the ball away. I screamed with laughter as I chased after it. I ran on until–_

_My ball was suddenly picked up off the ground right before my eyes._

'_Hello there,' said a voice, and I realised it belonged to the person who picked up my ball. I stared up at him with wide eyes. He was tall and unshaven, his hair lank and matted. I was immediately frightened by him as he gave me a smile, an odd, creepy smile that made me want to cry._

'_W-who are y-you?' I asked._

_He smiled broadened._

_Then everything seemed bathed in a strange light, and I knew the moon had shifted from behind the clouds. The man froze, the smile on his face seeming even more wicked than before. _

_And the rest of the night passed in a blur of blood and agonised screams, all of them coming from little five year old me and Tío Rod…_

'Rosa?'

Eryn waved a hand in front of my face and I gave a start.

'Lo siento,' I said softly. 'Sorry. Just … thinking is all.'

'Tell me later,' she commanded, digging into her dinner.

'Don't even let me find that you've angered a Werewolf, ok? It leads to … pain, unimaginable pain.'

Sirius looked up, startled. 'Are you a Werewolf?' he asked, terror leaking into his tone.

'No,' I answered, absentmindedly reaching up my sleeve to touch the pale skin of my forearm and run a finger across the once-livid scars. 'He didn't manage to bite me. My poor Tío though, he wasn't so lucky.'

'Oh,' whispered Remus. He looked a little paler than usual. He bit his lip and asked, 'Do you hate Werewolves now?'

I laughed gaily.

'How could I hate Werewolves when my dearest, most loving Tío is one?' I countered. He smiled. 'Besides, it is the man who I hate, not his … kind.'

I always knew I wasn't as smart as my Mama, nor as cunning as my Papito, but, given the circumstances, I doubt either of them would've figured it out on their own. I suppose, looking back, it was probably my observational skills that even gave me the slightest inkling.

When I had first really talked to Remus, he had reminded me of my Tío Rod. He was quiet, withdrawn, and he blew up at the _oddest _of things. _Dios mio_, they even had scars on their faces, scars that looked alike in so many ways (although, there did seemed to be more on Monday morning, which was what confirmed my suspicions).

Maybe I should – uh, what's that word? Oh, right – explain.

On Friday, the day after I had told my friends about Tío Rod, I started to notice a change in Remus's behaviour. He seemed agitated, more aggressive. Of course, seeing as I had only known him for two days, I wasn't entirely sure that he was acting oddly; it was only the fact that he seemed … I dunno, mad, heaps more mad for no apparent reason … it was only that fact that had me frowning at him. That, and the allowances that the teachers made for him (I mean, he lost his temper with McGonagall and she didn't give him detention, which was odd in itself).

After lunch, I gave Eryn the excuse of wanting to read up on Levitation Charms and high-tailed it to the library. Her and the boys didn't follow, Sirius grumbling something about it only being a few days into the term. Psht, that didn't mean I didn't want to read up, did it?

Actually, it did. What sort of normal person went to the library to study Levitation Charms? Please. That's primary school education in Spain.

I was looking up magical ailments that caused one to get scarred repeatedly (as Remus's scars looked both fresh and old) and loose one's temper.

Ok, so maybe the answer was staring me in the eyes. But I was only eleven, and it wasn't like I was thinking all too much about Tío Rod, which would've instantly given it away. I just thought that maybe Remus had a male version of PMS or something.

There was no acceptable answer in _Common Magical Ailments and Maladies_, or in _Newfound Magical Ailments of the 21__st__ Century_. But there was one in _Curses Without Cures_, and the answer was enough to make me think.

_Claws like knives, slashing, ripping, tearing into muscle and sinew, into soft, child skin, drawing blood, causing screams …_

I shivered.

Could Remus have suffered that too? Or was my imagination just playing up? It was possible that he was … a Werewolf. I hoped not, thinking of when Tío Rod told me about how much it hurt to transform, and how thankful he was that I didn't have to go through it.

I resolved to just wait until Monday morning: if Remus wasn't in class then, or looked particularly tired or scratched up, he was a Werewolf. Simple as that. Since it was Saturday, I only had to wait two days. Two days till my possible suspicions were corrected or affirmed.

At dinner, I watched Remus even more carefully than before. He seemed ok, but I knew appearances didn't usually matter.

My suspicions were confirmed on Sunday, when Remus looked paler than a sheet and told us that he had to go visit his mother in hospital. The others were very sympathetic, but I gave him my Rosa Deluxe Stare, which includes my eyes going wider than galleons and my eyebrows rising in disbelief. He just frowned at me and left the Common Room.

'I feel sorry for Remus's mum,' said Sirius seriously.

The others nodded, excepting Eryn, who looked a little uncomfortable. When she realised I was looking at her, she just smiled brightly but falsely. James and Sirius went back to their game of Exploding Snap, but I barely noticed. Giving Eryn the Extra-Deluxe Rosa Stare, I stood up and stretched.

'I think I'll go to bed now, mi amigos,' I told them. I gestured to Eryn. 'Coming, señorita?'

She nodded, and said a chirpy goodnight to the boys. We traipsed together up the stairs that led to the girl's dorms. I got there first and turned the handle, making my way over my bed and flopping down onto it, fully clothed.

Eryn headed to the bathroom, and when she exited she was wearing pyjamas covered by little Snitches. She gave me a smile and was about to slip into bed when I said hurriedly, 'Ven aqui, amiga. Tenemos que hablar.'

She looked at me strangely, but when I patted my bed, she slipped out of hers and joined me, sitting on the covers.

'You know Remus is a hombre-lobo, a werewolf,' I stated. Eryn's eyebrows raised and her eyes widened, but she nodded. 'You were not sure?'

'Nah, I knew he was something different, but I wasn't sure,' she said thoughtfully. 'He could've been a mermaid, for all I knew.'

I laughed. 'Amiga, how could he be a Sirena? He is a man!'

She blushed. 'I didn't say he was!' she defended. 'I just said he could be.'

I grinned.

'Well, now that that matter is settled,' I told her, 'we can sleep. Buenas noches, amiga.'

'You too, Rosa,' she answered. I fell asleep quickly to the thoughts of how we could ask Remus about his furry little problem. Suddenly, I had an idea …

We confronted Remus two days after the full moon, on Tuesday the seventh. It took place as we were about to go to Potions, one of my most favourite classes. Eryn had gotten the older Prefect, Frank, to teach her the breaking spell, _diffindo_, and she used it, from a distance, to split Remus's bag as he and the boys headed for the dungeons. I was close enough to hear Remus insisting that James and Sirius go to class without him, and we both watched silently as the halls emptied and he tried to fix his bag.

'Need help, Remus?' said Eryn, casually stepping out of her hiding place. He jumped, but calmed when he saw it was just us.

'Yeah, thanks Eryn,' he answered. I ducked down and picked up a book from the floor. He looked up as I approached. 'Thanks, Rose.'

'No hay problema,' I answered. Eryn raised her wand and muttered, '_Reparo,_' restoring the broken bag back to normal.

'Amigo,' I began, 'I would like to ask you a question.'

'Sure!' he replied, smiling. 'Ask away!'

'Remus, old pal,' Eryn said, slapping him in a friendly way on the shoulder, 'We've known you long enough now that you can trust us. Keeping petty secrets is only going to make matters worse, of course.'

He paled. This time, I tried.

'What Eryn is trying to articulate, Remus,' I said, 'is ask you: why you didn't tell any of us about your pequeño problema peludo, or furry little problem?'

His mouth dropped open.

And that, my dear friends, is the time when we asked Remus whether he was a werewolf.

* * *

><p>Perspicaz - perceptive<br>Dios Mio - My God  
>Mi amigos - my friends<br>señorita - miss  
>Ven aqui, amiga. Tenemos que hablar - Come here, friend. We need to talk.<br>Buenas noches, amiga - Goodnight, friend  
>pequeño problema peludo - furry little problem<p>

**_Review!_**


	4. The Exam Is Almost Here! Almost

**Sorry for the long wait, but we couldn't be bothered writing and I have few new stories up, so I was working on them. I have a Transformers one, called Transformers: Guardia and I have an actual plan O_o. Yeah, I know. But anyway, disclaimer time!**

**Disclaimer: We own a lot of things in this world - bookshelves, the Underworld, books themselves - but we do not, under any circumstances, own Harry Potter.**

**Yeah, shit disclaimer, but I CAN'T BE BOTHERED! Anyway, on with the chapter...**

**The Exam Is Almost Here! Almost Being 5 Months...**

'No! I'll never be ready in time!' I screamed.

'Eryn, what is wrong?' asked Rosa. Ah, yes. Rosa. She'll never be ready in time either. But why! Why!

'What do you mean what's wrong! The first year exams are in five months! What if I don't pass! What if you don't pass! What if I get sick or get amnesia! What if I suddenly turn into a mindless zombie! Any of those things could happen!'

Rosa stared at me blankly.

'Eryn, the exams are in five months. You have nothing to be worried about. I am sure you will pass.' Ah, yes. If only it were that easy.

'But I haven't started studying yet! What if I don't pass! What if I don't get into second grade! What if you don't get into second grade! We have to start studying immediately!' I grabbed some clothes, got dressed and ran to the library. Forget breakfast, I need to start studying!

I could hear Rosa calling behind me.

'Eryn, it is 5 o' clock in the morning! It is a Saturday! You can leave it for a few more hours!'

But Rosa doesn't get it. I must study, or I will fail! I must get to the library! Even though I have forgotten where the library is, I will find it and study!

On the way down the stairs I realised that it was true I didn't have a clue where to find the library. I had been there before, but who can remember stuff like location anyway? Wait! What if that's in the test! Drawing a complete map of Hogwarts! Oh no! I definitely have to get studying then! I ran out of the Gryffindor common room, crashing into Remus on the way.

'I'm so sorry, but I have to go! I need to find the library!' I said, about to run down the corridor.

'I have to find it too! Why is Hogwarts so big! The exams are in five months! Why didn't I study earlier!' Remus replied.

'I know, but I still don't know where the library is! And what if that's on the exam! Finding the library! Or the great hall! I can't find any of those things without Rosa's help!'

'I can't find anything either! We must get someone to help us!'

'Right!'

With that, both Remus and I turned around, shouted the password at the Fat Lady, ran into the common room, up the stairs, him up the boys' stairs, me up the girls', racing into our rooms and waking up our friends. I jumped on Rosa's bed, waking her up, then I threw some clothes at her.

'Get dressed! You have to help me find the library!' I yelled, waking up several other people in the room.

'Eryn, calm down. I'll get dressed and help you, just give me a minute.' she said, before calmly getting up and getting dressed.

'Eryn, will you be quiet! Some people are trying to sleep here!' yelled an annoying redhead in the bed across from Rosa's.

'How can you be sleeping at a time like this! The exams are in five months! We barely have enough time to study at all!' I said, momentarily putting aside my dislike for the hot-headed meanie. 'There are so many things that could be on the exams! Like drawing a complete map if Hogwarts, or transfiguring stone into water, or making an apple sing opera!'

'You only need to worry about that stuff if you don't think you can do it!' she shouted at me.

'So? You wouldn't be able to do it either! You can barely keep up! I know you think you're top of the class, but most people are way ahead of you!' I screamed at her. I then noticed Rosa was finished, so I grabbed her arm and ran downstairs.

'All right, Rosa. You must now guide me to the library, pretty please!' I said, not as loud as I usually would, for fear of making the meanie come down stairs.

'Yes, yes. Let us go now.' she replied, still freakishly calm.

'Okay, let's go!'

_**~This is a pointless line of pointless writing~**_

'Yes! We finally made it o the library! Now that I think about it, what happened to Remus?' I asked Rosa. She just looked at me confused. I shrugged. 'Oh well.'

We started studying the moment we set foot in the library. I started on my worst subject, charms. It is a rather easy subject, but it is still my worst. I started with what we'd been doing in class at that time, then I gradually worked my way up to harder stuff.

At around lunch time, both Rosa and I couldn't stand our hunger any longer, so we went to the great hall for lunch. After a fifteen minute lunch break, which included the travel in between, we went back to studying.

During lunch I had devised a studying plan. I would dedicate one month to each main subject, transfiguration, charms, history of magic, potions and defence against the dark arts. I started with charms, obviously, and decided to go in this order after this month. Transfiguration, defence against the dark arts, potions and history of magic. I started with my least favourite subject to get it over with, then finished with my favourite subject.

I got back into studying, and ended up falling asleep hidden in the corner of the library. Basically, I spent the night alone there as Rosa had given up many hours before.

Because the next day was Sunday, and I had decided to forsake food in place of studying, as well as the fact I couldn't find my way back without Rosa, I stayed in the library the entire day. Nothing really happened, except for when Rosa came back, this time accompanied by Remus. Both Remus and I stayed there the whole day, only leaving as tomorrow we would have cases, which would help us much more than studying alone.

_**~Another pointless line with pointless words~**_

After many weeks of doing the same thing, first with charms, then with transfiguration, then defence against the dark arts, I realised only one other person was also studying, that person being Remus. I then bribed Rosa to come study for the next two months, even though it didn't' work. I soon resorted to blackmail. That definitely worked, but Rosa was acting weird around me for a bit. Remus managed to convince Peter (I finally learnt his name! At least, I think that's his name…) to study too, but James and Sirius were absorbed in their pranks.

Again, nothing happened during our studying period, but apparently both Remus and I managed to get third year work done, which apparently shocked McGonagall really badly. Well, not so much with Remus, but apparently I'm not the studious type.

Lily finally started to study, but when she attempted to join us, I may have hexed her skin bright purple and her eyes bright red. It didn't come off for three weeks. It was awesome.

_**~Yet another pointless line with pointless words~**_

'No! I cant believe it! I'm never going to be ready in time! No!' I shouted. It was once again a Saturday, at 5 o' clock in the morning.

'Eryn, would you please be quiet. I'm trying to sleep,' Rosa said. How can she remain so calm! The exams are in one week and five days! That's barely enough time! I've done barely any studying! 'If you are having that much trouble, go find Remus and go to the library. You should know where it is by now.'

'Great idea, Rosa! I'll be back tomorrow afternoon at some point!' I shouted behind me as I was running down the stairs.

When I got to the common room, Remus was already there, just about to leave.

'Wait for me!' I shouted, before running out the door. We both then ran to the library, to find some very surprising people there.

'What are you two doing here? I thought you were greatly apposed to entering the library!' I said. They looked at each other and shrugged. They did something to the library.

'What have you done this time?' Remus asked, groaning a little.

'We haven't done anything! We were just… Uh…'

'Studying! I mean, the exams are in a week or so!'

'Seriously, what have you done?' I asked, glaring at them. If they've done anything to any of the books, I will kill them. Slowly and painfully. Perhaps with a kitchen knife…

'I told you! We haven't done anything!'

'Also, we have to go somewhere now, so if you just excuse us,' they then ran out the door. I shrugged. Can't be that bad. I walked into the library only to stop dead in my tracks as something fell on top of me head. Something sticky, slimy and watery. I screamed.

'James! Sirius! I'm going to kill you!' I stormed out to get Rosa. She would help me exact my revenge. I heard laughter from behind me. It was Remus. 'You think that was funny! I mean, yeah, it was, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to get you too!'

I ran to the common room, cleaned up and woke up Rosa. As we plotted our revenge, I realised something.

'Rosa! We must finish this quickly so we can go back to studying! So we must prank them so good that we completely annihilate them!' I shouted, waking up some late sleepers. 'Sorry!' I said to them as they grumbled something along the lines of, just go die already you noisy witch!

'Yes, but how will we do that? And why must we also "prank" Remus?' I looked at her.

'Because he laughed at me. He needs to be annihilated too!' I said, this time softer lest I invoke the wrath of my room mates. She nodded, and so we began plotting once more.

_**~One more pointless line with pointless words~**_

'Okay! They're about to enter the drop zone! Get ready Rosa!' I whispered to Rosa, who was currently operating the prank. 'Go! Now!' Rosa dropped what she had been holing on the four guys below us. They were water bombs filled with slime, liquefied peanut butter, honey, jam ad ice cream. I don't know where Rosa got this stuff, but she promised she'd show me after the prank was finished.

I laughed as it hit them square on the heads. Unfortunately, Peter was caught in the cross fire, but I think he rather enjoyed it. They looked at each other, started laughing, realised they too had been hit, then started screaming. I think Sirius was even crying when he realised pretty much all of the honey and jam had landed in his hair.

Rosa and I ran for it. We didn't know if they knew it was us, or if they thought it was Peeves or whatever, all I knew is that I had to get out of there. We reached the great hall and calmly went to get our breakfast.

'That went great Rosa! And the breakfast menu has been improved! No devilcakes! Yes!' I said to Rosa as I ate.

'Yes, it went very well. I just hope they don't retaliate,' she replied as she delicately ate a muffin.

'I'm kind of hoping they do so I can beat the crap out of them! Or, you know, prank them back.' We ate the rest of breakfast then went outside. Our preparations didn't take that long, so it was only a day after the slime bucket incident, as I was now calling it.

We sat by the lake talking for the rest of the day. Rosa had told me yesterday that it was good for me to get some rest after studying non-stop for so long. She said I would be refreshed and more likely to do better. I agreed, and I'd finished my studying anyway.

We went to the great hall for dinner, and then we went to the Gryffindor common room to finish our homework. We then went to bed. Little did I know that we'd wake up in a rather undignified way…


	5. Of Exams and Pixie Dust

**Hello! Mad's computer is finally up and running, so we're finally updating! Yay! We'll have the next chapter up in the next month or so, so you won't have to wait too long. Now for the disclaimer! Also, the competition for the best disclaimer is still going!**

**Disclaimer-We own Hell and various other universes, but for some unfortunate reason, we don't own the world of Harry Potter or any of J.K. Rowling's characters. We only own Eryn, Rosa and the pranks that are to appear in this chapter, as well as Cornish pixies (we bought them on ebay).**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Even through my closed eyes I could see the glare of the sun beating down on me. From somewhere to my left, Eryn was saying funny words that I'd never heard before. I assumed they were cuss words from her tone.<p>

"Ah! Shit! Bloody mother fu–" she hissed.

_What was she going on about?_ I thought to myself. I soon realised that the only way I could find out was to get out of bed early. I groaned at the thought when I remembered it was a Monday – another school day. _Rosa, you've had a whole year to use to it. Stop being a wimp and get out of bed._

I opened my eyes slowly, feeling them ache in the same sleepy way as they always did when I was unwilling to leave bed. I didn't really take the sunny sky in as I sat up slowly, nor the sparkly shining that seemed to come from my skin. It was only as I reached a hand up to take down my plait for my shower later on that I really woke up.

_Because there was no plait!_

A piercing scream left my lips and made Eryn look at me. At least, I assumed that the bright pink girl with the two pink pigtails either side of her head was Eryn. She had the most horrified look on her face as she touched her own head, before she relaxed a bit, her slight relief obvious at the fact she still had long hair.

Unlike me.

I gasped in a breath before going into true hyperventilation mode. I couldn't comprehend it. Where was my plait? It couldn't just disappear! How did this – I clutched at the sad remainder of my once beautiful hair as the truth was revealed to me and I growled. All those years, growing it out, wasted! How dare those_ idiots _cut my hair? A stream of the most foul curse words I'd learnt from my aunt Valentina left my lips as Eryn looked at me, eyes wide.

Her expression was terrifyingly dangerous.

"They coloured us silver and pink," she hissed, "then put us on the _roof_… HOW DARE THOSE DUMBARSES DO THIS TO US? HOW _DARE_ THEY!"

While she was yelling, I started to whimper in my own language, "My hair. My poor, poor, beautiful hair. They cut it… my _hair._" That was about the time that I noticed the glowing tinge to my usually pale skin. I stared in incomprehension for a second before growling and jumping out of the bed.

"Wait!" Eryn shouted as I stormed across the roof. I turned around with a raised eyebrow, still … what was that word? _Enojado_ … um … Angry! Yes, that is it. She rushed out towards me, her eyes also blazing in angry … anger? Yes.

Maldita Inglés!

"I'm coming too," she announced. I nodded.

"_Si, mi amiga!_ Vamos a golpear a los!" I announced. Eryn cheered, even though she looked a little confused at my statement. "Sorry," I added, "it gets hard to always remember English – it is a hard _lengua_."

She waved the apology off. "Let's go get them," she grinned. Her white teeth practically glowed in comparison to her metallic pink body. Even her clothes were pink. I knew that I probably looked the same, only in silver.

"Let's get them."

**~It comes in a flash, and you hear, the crowd, screaming out your name for the encore~**

The whole of the Great Hall residents were outright _staring_ at us. The students of all Houses, the teachers; _dios mio_, even Dumbledore was staring at us in that humorous way he had. The Slytherins were jeering at us, amused smirks on their faces; Hufflepuffs were giggling; Ravenclaws gave us mixed expressions of amusement and disapproval; and our fellow Gryffindors were wolf-whistling and clapping their hands at our nerve.

We were still in our pyjamas.

The perpetrators of the prank were sitting at the Gryffindor table, laughing the hardest at our expense. I felt the urge to laugh too before I remembered what they'd done to my hair.

As Eryn explained before, Sirius Black loves his hair. It's something we have in common. But whereas he would spend ten minutes in the shower washing it … I spend half an hour – and that's just for shampooing. I've grown it out since I was five and barely ever had a haircut (the only ones were to stop my ends from splitting).

Needless to say, I was … what's that word Eryn used? Ah, yes: I was pissed.

We'd both agreed a plan: since I was the one they saw as a small, submissive girl, Eryn would go in with all guns blazing to distract them. Then she would fake acceptance of their apology and we would all sit down. While we were eating, I would get up and stand near Sirius before dumping a bowl of cereal on his head and try to whack him to death.

It was kind of a prequel to the pranks we had later.

"_Why did you colour me pink_?" Eryn screamed, whacking Remus and James round the back of their heads with her fists. They both chorused, "Ouch!" at the same time before shutting up at the look on her face. I smiled secretively. "You dumbarses! I _hate _pink about as much as I hate _you_!"

"We're hurt," sniffling Sirius, putting a hand over his heart. "We _love_ you two."

Eryn's face softened, and she pouted playfully. "Is that an apology?" she asked. As the boys nodded fervently (because honestly, I could tell they were very afraid of her and didn't want to invoke her wrath), she smiled and gave Peter a hesitant (if not somewhat disgusted) hug. When his eyes widened, she shrugged and told them, "You're probably the least likely to prank me, you wimp."

A look of hurt flashed across his pudgy face and I felt for Peter. It wasn't a very nice thing to do, to call a Gryffindor boy with enough self-esteem issues a wimp, but that was Eryn. She spoke harshly sometimes, but she never told a lie when she did. Sometimes it annoyed me though.

"Let's have breakfast already," suggested James, going back to eating from the loaded plate in front of him. His appetite … urgh, boys were disgusting. I was seriously considering turning James into a giant muffin and giving him to Sirius as a gift… That idea was interesting…

I slid in between Eryn and Sirius at the table as my other friends took the places and piled their breakfast onto plates and into bowls. Everyone was still staring at us, I could tell. It was mildly amusing for me, even though I was the one with spikey, short hair and coloured like a city lamppost.

Sirius was about halfway through his breakfast when I made the slight twitch of my wrist to Eryn as a signal. She grinned appreciatively and nodded. Following the plan we'd made, I stood up, gathering my bowl of cereal in my hands. The boys all stared up at me with confused expressions whereas Eryn obviously couldn't stop smirking.

Then I dumped the bowl onto Sirius' hair. As expected, the boy howled in anger and … was it pain? If it wasn't … well it must be, for it sure sounded like it.

"My _hair_!" he yelped. "What the Hell, Rosa! Why did you bloody _do_ that?"

"_Seis años_, Sirius Black!" I screamed, which was an intriguingly odd, deranged sound. "Six years I grew my hair! Six! And you think that you can just dance in and cut it all _off_!"

His eyes were like the silvery full moon as he gazed at me. There was a hint of annoyance in his gaze, something a little arrogant that I didn't like. But there was a bit of guilt in those silver orbs, too. it made me feel sort of sad about his hair … and the curse Eryn and I had arranged for it.

He wasn't going to be getting that out of his hair for a long, long time.

Eryn and I stalked out of there once I had dumped my bowl on the table. I took stock of the reactions of the surrounding boys before we did so, though – namely, James, Remus and Peter. James was laughing so hard that I fully expected him to urinate in his pants, whereas Remus was trying to keep a straight face and failing miserably. Only Peter seemed to have the normal reaction of those around him: a dropped jaw.

"I will get you back for this, Tejeda-Juarez," warned Sirius as we passed through the double doors.

I don't understand why I did it. I think it was something to do with his taunting. But soon enough, I had waved my wand, thinking the incantation for a spell my uncle had taught me, and Sirius went flying upside down by his ankle into the air.

"Don't threaten me, Sirius," I told him.

**~It started out as a feeling, which then grew into a hope~**

"I just– I just–"

I sighed. Eryn had been repeating that for the past hour of lunchtime. In between bites of my sandwich, I attempted to quiet her down. Remus and James were helping me, I think, but James was more of a hindrance than a help. He kept on saying, "It doesn't matter if you fail this year, Eryn, coz there's always next year…"

Our first test of the year was next, and she was, as James puts it, freaking out. Eryn kept on going over her notes again and again, saying that she'd missed something. Remus says that it is pre-test jitters. I say she is over-reacting; after all, she is not that only one who must pass the test and is afraid of failing.

"Look, Eryn, _mi amiga_, everything will be fine," I told her. She turned to me with wild eyes. "You are a very smart witch who knows her theory and practical examinations quite well. There will be no fails."

"Yeah, I suppose I _am_ totally gen–" she started to say, before there was a bang and her face was obscured from me by an odd mist that had me coughing a lot.

"E-Eryn? W-w-what's going o-on?" I asked, waving my arms around me. The bench below me wobbled before seeming to expand under my legs. Soon, I was sitting on a very large plank of wood. The odd mist dissipated.

And that's when it hit me – Sirius's evil laugh, that is. I looked up at him from my spot. Looked up, that is, because I was the size of a Cornish pixie.

Professor McGonagall then swept into the room, announcing, "It's time for the testing to begin! If you would all proceed outside the Hall…"

I was the size of a pixie … and I had life-changing exams next.

_Mierda_.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked that cliff hanger, 'cause I sure as Hades didn't! This is going to be a pain to explain in the next chapter, but don't worry! It'll be fine (probably)!<strong>


	6. Eryn's Spazzing Moments

**Hello, people of the fanfiction realm. It's me, Mads, bringing you another epic chapter of a Rose from Ireland. I didn't actually write this one, though. This is all Hypo's work, but I did, of course, edit it a bit. Speaking of editing, I have to go edit Matinka's stuff now. **

**Disclaimer: We, TwoTotallyAwesomeWriters, do not own the following: Harry Potter series, Sirius Black, personal butlers, Facebook and chocolate shaped like Remus's face.**

* * *

><p>'Why! Why did I start studying late?' I took a deep breath, continuing on with my rant. 'Why did I take a week off to relax? I'm going to fail my exams! I'm going to be kicked out of Hogwarts! I'll never make it out there! I'll be picked up by some child prostitute gang, I'll be–' I was stopped abruptly by Remus putting his hand over my mouth. I started swearing at him. He sighed.<p>

'Eryn, you're not going to become a prostitute, we're about to go in, you started studying before the 5th years started studying for their OWLS, you're already naturally smart and you CAN do everything that they'll ask you to do. Now calm down,' he said softly before releasing me.

'What! But I could still fail! And I'm not NATURALLY smart! I–' once again, I was stopped, only this time by McGonagall asking us to enter the hall.

I started hyperventilating. I walked forward slowly, screaming silently in my head. The boys looked at me, worried. Well, Remus and Peleus did, James was too busy looking cool, and Sirius was pulled out because of what he did to Rosa.

My eyes looked all around. What if there was a fire before I was able to sit the test? What if I suddenly got a heart attack? What if some unknown villain from the somewhat distant future came in and murdered all the instructors? What if I never ate chocolate again? My eyes widened.

I had entered the hall.

'Eryn, are you okay?' asked James, seeing me instantly calm down. I nodded.

'I just have to remember that even if I don't get the best marks, I will definitely pass, so I don't have to worry.' I smiled as I said this. I had everything under control. James looked at me as if I had grown another head. Perhaps I had, but all I knew was that I would definitely pass the test. I would be fine. Remus and Perseus started giving me weird looks too. I smiled.

All was well.

**~AFTER THE TEST~**

'Holy mother freaking CRAP! I am SO not going to pass! I know I answered at least half of those questions wrong!' I shouted as soon as I left the hall.

Everybody looked at me as if I were crazy. They probably thought I'd gotten every answer wrong. Oh no! What if I DID get every answer wrong! What if I had to go home in shame because I failed to pass the easiest test Hogwarts had! One that even a poorly trained monkey could pass! I began to realise I'd been saying all of this out loud. Remus was rolling his eyes. Penny was giving a worried glance, and James was looking at me as if I'd gone totally insane. Maybe I had.

'What if I not only failed to the test and got kicked out of Hogwarts, but I got turned in to St Mungo's and got diagnosed with some rare mental illness! What if I died at the age of 112 with nobody else alive and me still insane and having to take weird potions and not being able to remember any of you! Where's Rosa? Actually where's Sirius?' I asked – well, shouted – at Penelope. He looked at me with worried eyes.

'Sirius turned Rosa into a pixie. Don't you remember? Eryn, Sirius is–' He began explaining. But I no longer cared.

'Never mind, Paul, I'll find out later,' I said, watching him as he looked at me strangely.

'Eryn, you were there when it happened, and my name isn't Paul, it's-'

'Not Paul! Then is it Penelope? Penny?' I grew more anxious as he shook his head with each one. 'Perseus? Peleus?' he continued shaking his head.

'It's Peter. Didn't you know my name? I mean. You've called me Peter before…' he whispered. Peter!

_What kind of name is that?_

'Doesn't matter, Peter. I have to go to my room. Start packing, you know? I'm SURE I failed everything, how could I not. I'll see you when you've grown up to be a successful wizard.' I looked at him, remembering how bad he was during class. 'Maybe you'll fail too…' I mused somewhat loudly. He looked terrified at the thought. Ha. Funny. His face is hilarious right now.

'Well I must go: things to pack and such.' I left, while noticing Remus had been watching the whole thing, and was obviously amused. I shot him a glare. Stupid smart git. He thought me failing was funny.

I turned around and walked to the Gryffindor tower. My parents are going to be so upset. And they thought I'd end up top of my grade. Ha.

**~ONE WEEK LATER~**

Ah! I was supposed to visit Rosa! I thought as I walked towards the hospital wing. Might as well now, seeing as I have to go there myself. I walked in and stopped next to Rosa's bed. She still looked sort of small, but she was bigger than a week ago.

I just couldn't believe Sirius had done that! Well, I could, but seriously! Right before the test too! He was just lucky Rosa wasn't suffering permanent damage, and that she was graded on her class work instead of an actual test. I thought back to what had happened.

**~FLASHBACK ZONE~**

_I saw a poof of smoke; wait, was it mist? Rosa had shrunk. To pixie size. I blinked._

'_Rosa, you're supposed to be taking your test and you choose NOW to let Sirius prank you back!' I said, hyperventilating slightly, as I turned around to see McGonagall grabbing Sirius, then walking over to pick up Rosa before turning around and walking briskly to the hospital wing. _

_I was going to kill Sirius. What if Rosa failed her exam! I mean, yeah, she could be a pixie forever, but she could learn to live with that! Failing her exam, she could not. I leaned back and started hyperventilating again. I was going to fail my test. I was going to fail my test. I was going to fail my test._

'_I'm going to fail my test. I'm going to fail my test. I'm going to fail my test!' I said, each word louder than the last._

**~END FLASHBACK ZONE~**

'Eryn, could you please help me get out of bed?' Rosa asked, pulling me out of my flashback. Weird things, flashbacks. I nodded and pulled her up.

Hey Rosa, what did you get for your results? I mean, apparently I got top of my grade, but that really should've been you. So what'd you get?' I asked, a bit quicker than how I usually talked to Rosa. She took a bit to comprehend and think of an answer.

'I got Es for everything except for transfiguration and charms. I got Os for them. And Herbology I got an A for.' She said, frowning. Wow. She should've gotten all Os though.

'I got Os for everything except for potions. I got an E for that.' I said. 'I still think it's ridiculous that I got an E for a subject, but I'm still top of the grade. Wasn't there some people who got all Os? I know you would've if you'd had the test. So, what are you going to do to Sirius to get him back?' I asked, grinning. The tests were over and we had the results. It was time for revenge. Rosa grinned back at me.

'Oh, I think I will be able to think of something to do to him. Something very nasty.' My grin widened as Rosa said this. Oh, this would be FUN.

**~END OF TERM~**

Rosa and I had yet to exact our revenge, but it was coming soon. Very soon. I smiled just at the thought of what we were going to do to Sirius. After Rosa and I had gotten out of the hospital wing (turns out that playing with bludgers around Remus and Polly was NOT a good idea. They broke my freaking arm!), we have begun planning our revenge. As Remus, Persephone and James had nothing to do with the prank (yes, Sirius CAN think for himself, surprisingly enough) we decided to leave them out of our revenge. If they got caught up in it too, then too bad for them.

I finished packing my trunk and turned to Rosa.

'Are you ready Rosa?' I asked, already knowing the answer. She gave a somewhat malicious grin.

'Of course. He will wish he never did that to me when we are through with him!' She laughed a bit. I grinned. Things were about to get interesting.

**~ON THE TRAIN~**

Rosa and I laughed as we got back into our compartment. Luckily, it was still empty. We had filled Sirius' trunk with dungbombs and firecrackers, but that wasn't the end. Not even close. We chatted a bit about what had happened during the year as we set up the next prank. I looked out the compartment door window to see Sirius walking past. We had just finished setting up, he was alone and already in his normal clothes. Perfect. I opened the door.

'Hey! Sirius! Get your arse down here! Rosa and I have to show you something!' He turned and smiled. He thought that all was forgiven since no attack had come yet. Oh, how wrong he was. I grinned and pulled Rosa out of the compartment before pushing Sirius in. I looked at her. She nodded.

'Have fun Sirius!' I called cheerfully as I saw him look fearfully around him. I grinned. I waved my wand and shut the door, putting a charm on it so he couldn't escape. I smiled at Rosa and she smiled back. Our work here was done. We walked into the next compartment, which was empty, and sat down, listening to Sirius' screams.

'Looks like all he's been hit with so far are the paint and pepper bombs.' I laughed.

'Yes, he has yet to reach the worst… No, he has gotten to the permanent sticking charms and the scissors. How did you manage to charm them so they would try to cut his hair?' she asked, highly amused by the screams and beg for mercy coming from the other room.

'Heh. Sorry, trade secret.' I grinned again as a fresh wave of screaming hit us. 'Looks like he reached the end, those ooze things and the animal transformation things. Where did you get those?' I asked Rosa.

'Sorry Eryn. It is as you say, a "trade secret".' I laughed. Well now that Sirius' torture was over, se got up and walked back to the "torture chamber". I undid the charm and watched him fall out, twitching. Rosa, me, and everyone else who could see him, laughed.

He had cat ears and whiskers, a dog's tail, random coloured ooze hanging off his body and he was painted every colour under the sun. His hair had chunks cut off, and the best part is that none of that stuff would come off for weeks! Not even his clothes! As he stood shakily up, he sneezed twice. Pepper bombs, thought Eryn. He looked up to see the two girls standing in front of him.

'I… I give. You guys won. I'm sorry.' He said as he shook at the sight of them. He was terrified.

'Well, seeing as you admit our genius and awesomeness, we forgive you, but there's still something to come to make sure you never do it again,' I said, grinning at him. Rosa nodded at him, agreeing with what I said.

'Okay… It won't be as bad as just then will it?' he asked. I shook my head and he sighed with relief. I smiled.

'Well then, let's go show the others your new look! They'll love it!' We all nodded and walked towards where the other boys were sitting.

All in all, this had been a good year, I thought. And, it can only get better. I grinned at the thought, then turned back to my friends.

I hope the summer will be just as good.

* * *

><p><strong>Didja like? Yes? No? Please answer in a review!<strong>

**Song of MY week: A Thousand Years, Vanessa Carlton**

**HYPO'S TOP 3: Viva la Vida (Coldplay), Snow Fairy (dunno who) and A-Team (Ed Sheeran)**

**Question of the chapter: What are two of the names Eryn called Peter?**


	7. Family Matters

**Hello! I'm sorry it took so long for this to update but a whole bunch of shit kept coming up. After this comes Eryn's version of the holidays, which should be updated sometime this or next month. I have a lot of free time this week, so probably next Sunday. Anyways, onto the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer- No amount of shooting stars will give me the rights to Harry Potter, but I can at least dream.**

**Hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

><p>After Eryn had stopped terrorising Sirius (I like that word, 'terrorising'; it's new and interesting), it was about time for the train to pull up to the station. The was much chaos when it arrived, a whirlwind (also another interesting word) of hooting owls, mewling cats, yelling students, frantic and excited parents and – somewhere – a hissing python curled around a Slytherin's neck.<p>

"Come with me," I demanded, grabbing the closest friend (who happened to be James) and leading him through the crowds to where I could see the head of Papa towering above all others.

As we got closer, I could see Mama, with her brown-gold hair and warm chocolate eyes, at Papa's side. I smiled, fully intending to 'tackle hug' her – which, according to Eryn, is an actual term – but stopped instead. She and Papa were talking to a sour-looking couple with a young child.

I knew what to do when my parents were talking to sour-faced people. It often meant that there was a piece of business that needed seeing to. And business, for me, was sticking to the sidelines until it was over.

Business for Sirius, however, was not the same.

The woman of the sour-faced couple looked up at me at that moment. Her eyes narrowed slightly and her lips parted. "Sirius!" she barked, beckoning with her hand. Obviously, she wasn't looking at me. Well, it was that, or she was 'batshit insane'.

That term is another one of Eryn's. She uses it quite a lot when describing Lily Evans.

I looked behind me, and sure enough, there Sirius stood, Remus and Eryn at his side. He made a face, one that he made often during our prank war when either Eryn or I walked into the room.

Actually, that's not true. He only made it in Eryn's presence.

"Mother," he said stiffly, "Father."

"Rosa," Mama exclaimed, beaming as she pulled me into a hug. "How are you, _mi amor_? _Te gust__ó__ el colegio?_"

"_Si_, Mama," I answered, holding her as close as I could. "But I missed you and Papa very much."

"Rosa," I heard Papa sigh. I smiled up at him from Mama's arms. "This is Walburga and Orion Black. Orion works in the Ministry with me."

I curtseyed. "Mr and Mrs Black," I said in my politest voice, trying to untangle my accent from the words.

I definitely didn't like the look of the Blacks. They were beautiful and aristocratic, yes, but there was a sort of darkness around them, their mannerisms, that didn't seem to appeal to me. It reminded me of Papa's family, reminded me of Grandmother and Grandfather before they died.

They were most certainly Purebloods, and not the nice kind.

It didn't surprise me that Sirius was related to these people. He had mentioned once that his parents were Pureblood fanatics that were more interested in keeping the family line pure than being loving towards their two sons.

"It is excellent to meet such a fine young lady," complimented Mr Black. I smiled my fake, daughter-of-the-liaison smile and nodded. "We will look forward to getting to know you better, Rosa."

"Yes sir," I replied.

"Time to go, Rosa," Mama said, throwing an undiscernible look at Papa as she gathered my bags. "Say goodbye to your friends, _mi amor_."

I touched her arm lightly before turning to my friends. Sirius was looking uncomfortable where he stood next to a boy who was obviously his brother, Regulus. Remus and Peter were standing side-by-side, James a little off to Remus's right. And Eryn was standing in the middle of the small group.

"Promise that you will all write?" I asked, smiling at them. They all nodded. Then, without warning, James and Sirius gave yells and 'tackle hugged' me. I screamed, laughing at the same time. "I'll miss you all very much." I disentangled myself from the hug, drawing Remus into an embrace, then Peter. Finally, I turned to Eryn and hugged her. She tried to push me off, but I ignored her attempts.

"Goodbye!" I chirped, and followed Mama out of the station.

**~ARFI~**

"Miss Rosa, do you wish to wear the green dress or the blue one?"

I looked up from my book, taking in the maid who stood in the frame of my doorway. "We are going to a Pureblooded family's house, so I think I'll take the green."

"Yes, Miss Rosa. I'll get it ready for you, Miss Rosa."

It was nearing the end of the holidays. In fact, we were to go back to Hogwarts the next day. However, my holiday was rather boring.

The first two weeks were spent back home, in Madrid. There I spent time wandering around my old house and playing in the surrounding neighbourhood with all the other kids (all of which were Muggles and were still rather astounded by my quite sudden disappearance not too long ago). Some of my cousins on my mother's side (Eva, Delia, Diana, Samuel and Manny) came for a visit, but my favourite uncle couldn't come.

After our two weeks in Spain, we moved on to France for a week, where Papa was caught up in so much work that I barely saw him. Instead, Mama and I traipsed around Paris, shopping at pretty witch stores in the city centre and staying inside our flat on the Seine River.

Next was Italy. That, too, was void of my Papa's presence; he was holed up in his office in the villa we owned and were staying in. The time there was spent rather like our time in France. In fact, the time spent in most of the countries we stayed in (Morocco, Egypt, Australia, China and Mexico) was the same.

All in all, it was a rather boring holiday. I'd seen everything before.

Now, however, I was getting ready for dinner with Sirius' family. I was not looking forward to the visit, but from how Papa acted on the train, Mr Black was a very important man and, as such, needed to be pleased, so I had to be on my best behaviour.

By the time I was ready, we had to get going. Papa and Mama gripped my arm tightly in a move that I had familiarised with Apparating, and then we were off.

**~ARFI~**

Dinner at the Blacks' was boring to say the least and terrible to say the most.

Mrs Black was extremely old fashioned. She wouldn't let Sirius' younger brother, Regulus, sit with us at dinner because she was one of those magical parents who thought that the child wasn't worth anything until they had a wand and knew how to use it. I thought it was rather unfair, as poor Regulus was only a year younger than Sirius.

(Sirius assures me that we were better off without Regulus. Despite feeling sorry for him, I have to agree, as the time I did spend in his presence had shown me that he was much like his father, who was a very bigoted man.)

For all the talk about 'Mudbloods' and their 'crumbling' society, I found it odd that they hadn't even figured out that Mama was a Muggleborn yet. The way they talked about Muggleborns had me thinking that they had a registry or something that recorded all Muggleborns in existence (which is, of course, ridiculous).

I decided that my first assumptions about Sirius' family were very spot-on. It made me wonder how such a relatively nice boy was raised by such horrid people.

Despite this, I still had to be polite. Papa had told me to, and everything he did had a purpose.

It was after desert that I discovered this purpose.

"So, Rosa, did you enjoy Hogwarts?" asked Mr Black.

"Yes Sir," I answered, giving him a smile. "We learnt very much at Hogwarts, and I will be delighted to go back aga–"

"You're a Gryffindor, aren't you, girl?" snapped Mrs Black. I nodded quickly, not daring to open my mouth. Across the table, Sirius shook his head furiously, eyes wide but mouth sealed quite shut. I found out why not a second later. "Bah. Slytherin would be much better, but Sirius wouldn't deserve a Slytherin girl with such pedigree, so you will do."

_Sirius wouldn't deserve a Slytherin girl with such pedigree? What is _that _supposed to mean?_

"Don't be surprised, Rosa," Papa told me, eyeing me critically. "You didn't think that this was a social visit, did you? After all, the majority of my family have been married off to someone with equal blood status, and as part of my family, so will you."

_Married off?_ The words rang in my ears. When I comprehended what he was actually saying, I glanced over at Sirius, who was looking especially bitter.

An elbow to my ribs from Mama prompted me to say, "Of course, Papa. As you wish."

There was silence for a few seconds before Mr Black broke it. "Sirius, show Rosa around the house. We will retire to the drawing room."

Chairs scraped against the floor as Sirius and I bolted from the room and up the stairs, not saying anything. We soon came to a door which Sirius pushed open, revealing a room bedecked in Gryffindor colours.

"Sorry about that," he grunted, closing the door behind him. "My parents are very–"

"Old fashioned," I put in. He nodded, grouching over to his bed and slumping down on it. I followed him, and sat on the edge of the bed, at the foot. "I understand. Papa can be like that sometimes."

He waited a while before saying, "I thought you said your mother was a Muggleborn."

"She is," I agreed. "Papa likes to pretend sometimes that she's a Pureblood. After all, the Tejedas are one of the most important Pureblooded families in Spain, and he's the last male heir. Mama comes from important Muggle heritage, though."

"Important?" he repeated.

"A very rich family in the Muggle world," I said, nodding. "Both Mama and Papa's money together could buy us a small country. Instead, they use it on holiday houses."

He snorted. "Sounds like something my parents would do."

"Anyway," I said, shaking my head and poking his foot, "what did you do over the holidays?"

"Nothing really," he said, grinning despite his words, "until a few nights ago, when Eryn turned up."

"Eryn?" I parroted. "What was Eryn doing here?"

"Well," he started, "it turns out that her dad works with my dad at the Ministry. Of course, when I heard that, I thought her dad was a crazy old Pureblooded codger too, but he's not. He's brilliant, actually, the same as her mum.

"So they came over, right? And Eryn was acting rather rude towards my parents. I think she did it just to piss them off, actually, and it worked. They _hated_ her. The only person I've seen them hate just as much was the Muggleborn who married my cousin, Andromeda. And then you'll never guess what she did!"

"What?" I asked, curious, crawling closer to Sirius.

"She died!"

"WHA–!"

"Rosa!" Mama's voice called up the stairs. "Time to go, darling!"

"Yes Mama," I yelled back, before turning to Sirius and demanding, "What do you mean, she _died_?!"

He grinned. "Nah, tell you later. See you on Monday at school!"

**~ARFI~**

September 1st could not come quicker for me.

As you can imagine, I spent the rest of the weekend freaking out over Eryn being 'dead'. I was quite sure that Sirius was lying, but I sent a multitude of letters to Eryn anyway, just to be sure. You would do the same if you were told your best friend was dead.

When I arrived at the platform with my maid, Olivia, she put my bags onto the train while I searched for Sirius. It did not take me long. I found him hanging around James and Peter, all of them laughing their heads off.

For some reason, that set me off.

"You're best friend died and you're joking?! How can you be so insensitive?!" I screeched, punching him in the arm. James full out laughed while Sirius rubbed his arm and cursed me under his breath.

"I thought James was Sirius' best friend. He looks pretty alive to me," said a voice behind me. I whipped around, only to be met with the sight of–

"_Eryn?"_

* * *

><p><strong>All will be explained in the next chapter! Also, reviews would be much appreciated.<strong>


	8. Eryn's Summer Holidays

**So, uh... Yeah, Chaos is better at writing things quicker. But I'm cooler, so anyway - next chapter!**

**Disclaimer *to HP theme song*: There once were two girls named _ and _ who decided to write a fanfiction! But no one wanted to reeeeaad it, coz they didn't have the rights!**

* * *

><p>As soon as we got off the train, Rosa looked around, stopped and grabbed James's hand.<p>

'Come with me.' she said, leading James away. James quickly grabbed Lupin's hand, who grabbed me. I then grabbed Sirius and he grabbed Peter. Rosa led us through the crowd towards a tall man who looked like Rosa.

As we got closer, other people could be seen around the man. There was a beautiful woman who looked very much like Rosa, so I assumed the tall man and beautiful woman to be her parents, and a good-looking and aristocratic couple with a young boy, all three looking like Sirius, though lacking his general happiness and warm expression. They all turned towards us and the woman I thought to be Sirius's mother spoke, confirming my suspicions.

'Sirius.' She said haughtily, beckoning with a hand at him. I almost laughed. She was treating him like a dog!

Sirius replied by making a sour face, one I'd notice meant that he wished great unpleasantness on the person it was aimed at, and responding with a stiff and overly formal, 'Mother, Father.'

Rosa, realising that her parents had finished talking, walked forward and hugged her mother, saying something in Spanish. What, you expect me to remember stuff in a different language when I wasn't even paying attention?

After this, Rosa's parents introduced her to Sirius and she replied with a curtsey and polite greeting. I still wasn't paying much attention. They exchanged what they thought were pleasantries that made me want to throw something at them and Rosa parents said it was time to leave. She turned towards us to say good-bye.

'Promise that you will all write?' she asked. I nodded and she smiled. James and Sirius gave each other mischievous grins and flying-tackle-hugged her making her scream and laugh. It was rather amusing. 'I'll miss you all very much' she said once they'd let go of her. She then proceeded to give everyone else a hug. When she got to me, I tried my best to shove her off, not enjoying the public display of affection quite as much as her. 'Good-bye' she called as she turned and left with her parents.

Sirius soon left with his parents and what I assumed to be his little brother. Paisley soon left to find his parents, leaving me with Remus and James. We waited for a while, content to just talk until our parents found us. Lupin's parents, a good-looking couple that look warm and kind, one with Lupin's hair and the other with his eyes, arrived first and hugged their son. They seemed relieved to see that he'd made friends. Lupin and James hugged and he shook my hand, making me laugh.

'See you tomorrow, Lupin!' I told him as we'd agreed that I'd be spending almost all of my holidays at his house, the remainder at James's and only a single week at my own. After he disappeared into the crowd, both mine and James's parents appeared. James and I said good-bye and left.

**Time skip to the future! (The future being that evening)**

After making sure all my school stuff, except the things I'd need for my holiday homework, was unpacked and I'd packed all the clothes I had in my wardrobe, I went down to join my parents.

'So, Eryn,' began my Dad, looking at me with amusement in his eyes. 'You'll be leaving us all holidays?' he asked, obviously hoping I'd say yes.

'Yep,' I replied, grinning as they smiled and looked at each other in an extremely lovesick way that almost made me vomit. 'I'll be spending most of my time at Lupin's house and some at James's. I'll be back for the last week of the holidays, so make sure whatever you'll be doing while I'm gone is finished by then. Honestly, you're like a pair of rabbits in Spring.' I said. They grinned at me.

Before you start thinking my parents are horrible, let me explain. My parents have spent the last twelve or so years making sure I knew absolutely everything they did, including German, muggle physics, martial arts and the art of making boys fall in love with you (surprisingly, the last was taught by my dad). We made an agreement just before I started school that if I was ever home for Christmas and Easter, they'd spend all their waking hours with me but during Summer holidays, I'd try my hardest to spend time at a friends' house. It worked quite well and we were all happy with it. I loved my parents, but they were still in the lovesick teenage all over each other stage of their relationship, despite both being thirty and having been married for twelve years (I was born soon after they were married, much to the horror of my grandparents).

'We just love each other!' my mother said, smirking as I grimaced at their mention of the word love. In my parents view, love was very physical and they didn't mind sharing it with the world, leading to some very awkward situations.

'Anyway, you have to have the plan set up by the time I get back. Remember, second day of the last week!

'Yes, yes' my dad replied before digging into the meal once more. We ate a rather large dinner, had an even bigger chocolate cake for dessert and went to bed.

**Yet another time skip! (This one to the next day)**

I woke up relatively early and grabbed my trunk. I shouted good-bye to my parents, who I knew were awake from the noise they were making, to alert them it was okay to do anything, and left.

I caught a taxi to Lupin's house as it was only half an hour away by car and knocked on the door. The woman with Lupin's hair opened the door and smiled at me. I smiled back.

'Hello. Nice to meet you, I'm Remus's mother. You can call me Annie.' She said softly, looking down at me before letting me into the house.

'Hi! I'm Eryn! Thanks for letting me stay in your house for most of the holidays.' She smiled again as I said this and began walking to a staircase.

'Your room is up here,' she said, leading me up the stairs. 'I'm glad Remus has managed to make some friends. He's a bit shy.'

I nodded and walked into the door she pointed to. I opened it, briefly looking around to see a single bed, a wardrobe and a bookcase. I set my trunk down and began unpacking, putting most things on top of the bookcase and all the clothes in the wardrobe. After I finished, I walked out the still open door and started looking for Lupin. I found him in the room two doors down from mine. He was still sleeping, so I decided to wake him.

'Oi, Lupin!' I shouted into his ear. 'Time to wake up and entertain your guest!' He jolted awake and almost bashed his head on my forehead. He stared around the room for a minute while trying to collect his thoughts. I grinned when he looked at me.

'Eryn!' he said, whining slightly. 'Why'd you have to wake me up like that? I was enjoying sleeping.'

'Obviously.' I snorted. 'Now come on, I'm bored and you're now awake, so let's do something!' He grinned slightly and got up.

**Dimension skip! (Just kidding, just another time skip)**

After almost three whole months at both Lupin and James' houses, I finally made my way home. Luckily, my parents remembered that I was home that day and had rid the house of anything gross. During the time at Lupin's house, I'd celebrated my twelfth birthday, James, Patricia and Sirius making a surprise visit to wish me happy birthday (Sirius also confiding in me that my plan was in motion) and Rosa had an owl with a rather large and awesome book attached. I was welcomed home by my parents who asked about my holidays. We then began planning for tomorrow.

'So,' my mother began. 'I have to pretend to be from a very pure blooded family from Germany, as does your father, and you'll be faking your own death?'

'Pretty much!' I grinned. 'This is going to be so awesome! Also, please be as stuffy and stuck up as you can!'

'Of course!' my father exclaimed, also grinning. 'I'll be extra snooty just for you.' We all laughed and began planning the finer details until it was time for us to go to bed. We had to be up early to start getting everything together, after all.

**Time skip! (Only to the next day)**

We were getting ready to leave (by apparition this time). I was wearing a horribly puffy green dress and matching ballet slippers. It almost made me vomit when I put it on this morning. Underneath, though, I was wearing florescent yellow bike shorts and a bright blue tank top. I was also carrying a largish bag that had a bright red, orange and yellow wig and brightly coloured make up in it. It was all for the plan.

'Well then, ready to get your pure-blood on?' asked my mother.

'Yep! Just remember Dad, leave most of the talking to Mum. You'll look weird if you start talking all muggle to them.' I replied brightly. My Dad nodded. We stepped forward and my Mum side apparated both of us at once. We appeared in front of a grim looking building and we stepped inside, my parents and I all with suitably snooty looking faces.

We were greeted at the door by a disgusting looking house elf who I assumed to be Kreature from all the things Sirius has told me about him. I nodded stiffly as he lead us to what I assumed to be the dining area. Mr Black sat at the head of the table with Sirius to his left and his wife to his right. We sat at the opposite end of the table, which was surprisingly small, with me only one chair down from Sirius. Obviously Sirius's brother hadn't been allowed to join.

Sirius and I looked at each other both almost burst out laughing at each other. We were both wearing dreadful clothes, to say the least.

Dinner started and progressed without a hitch. My parents were suitably pure-blooded and stuffy and Sirius and I were well behaved. Dessert was about to be brought out and there was a lull in the conversation. A perfect time to put the plan in motion.

'Excuse me; may I please inquire as to where the lavatory is?' I asked, the first time I'd spoken all night. Mrs Black nodded and looked at Sirius. He got up and held his arm out to me. We walked out of the dining room and, once we were out of earshot, immediately started laughing.

'That has got to be the weirdest thing I've ever seen you do, which is saying something!' Sirius laughed, starting to struggle to breathe.

'Not even close to over yet Sirius.' I grinned at him and walked into the bathroom. I quickly took my dress and shoes off, put the wig and make up on and put my dress and shoes on a dead looking copy of me. I flushed the toilet and screamed as loud and high pitched as I could before letting off a large explosive, after taking shelter behind the shower. I heard the sounds of footsteps running towards the bathroom. Perfect.

I opened the door with a bang and started cackling as loud as I could. I saw Mr and Mrs Black looking at me with a confused look in their faces. Sirius was looking at me in surprise and another little boy, Sirius's brother, I assumed, was looking at me with shock and fear. I laughed again. My parents started screaming on cue as they looked past me and saw the dead looking fake. Mrs Black also looked close to screaming and Sirius just looked shell-shocked. I ran past them all and out the house, laughing manically.

As soon as I was an appropriate distance from the house, I caught a taxi home. My parents soon joined me, as they'd apparated back, and we all laughed together.

**Time skip (There are way too many of these things)**

I ran quickly through the portal to platform 9 and ¾ and started searching for my friends. I quickly saw James, Sirius and Pamela and started heading towards them. They were all laughing and an angry looking Rosa was going towards them.

'Your best friend died and you're joking? How can you be so insensitive?' she asked, well screeched, really. She also punched him in the arm. James started laughing harder and Sirius was rubbing his arm.

'I though James was Sirius's best friend. He looks pretty alive to me.' I said, smirking. I knew Rosa was talking about me, but I thought it would be more fun this way.

'Eryn?' she said incredulously. I nodded. She flying-tackle-hugged me, almost choking me.

'Stop, Rosa… Can't breathe…' I gasped and she let go. She was crying.

'I thought you were dead!' she cried out, attracting a few looks from people around us. I grinned.

'It was a prank pulled on Sirius's parents. Didn't want to let you in on it because you'd be away for most of the holidays anyway.' I replied as Lupin appeared beside us.

'You guys are horrible to me!' she cried before hugging me again, this time without the choking.

'Hey, Lupin!' I grinned at him over Rosa's shoulder.

'Yeah, hi guys.' He said distractedly. 'You know, I've been meaning to ask all Summer, but why are you calling me Lupin?' he asked. Rosa let go of me and frowned.

'Why are you calling Remus Lupin?' she asked. I burst out laughing, as did James and Sirius.

'Remus… Lupin… Ha…' I gasped out. I stopped laughing after a bit and answered them. 'Because it's his name and it feels more right to call him that.' I said with my usual flawless logic. Rosa's frown deepened and Lupin just sighed.

'Right…' he said. 'I would call you Beleza in retaliation, but you'd love that.' I grinned again.

'Come on.' Said James. 'We have to get on the train. It's about to leave.' So we quickly picked up our trunks and ran on the train, slowly moving down until we found an empty compartment for the six of us.

It was looking to be a good year.

* * *

><p><strong>Also! Fellow Potterheads, we have a problem! When you used to go into Google and type Harry in, the options were 'Harry Potter' and stuff. BUT IT'S CHANGED! It is no longer Harry Potter, but Harry Styles! <strong>

**It completely changed my view of the world, and I had a mental breakdown. Because it hit me (hard) that the Harry World was basically over and that everyone else was moving onto new things and I felt sad! Anyone else feeling sad? **


	9. Of Epic Ideas, Pranks and Party Poopers

**Hello! It's been a while! **

**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! It took Mad two weeks to SEND to me, so I hope it's worth it. Before I begin with the disclaimer, I'd like to thank the person (besides Mad and myself) who reviewed! Thank-you anonymous reviewer, Breathe!**

**Disclaimer- *Insert generic Harry Potter related disclaimer here***

I was slightly surprised to find out that Eryn was actually alive, but I was more concerned with getting on the train than I was with questioning her. I could do that later. We all filed on after James, each of us searching for a compartment that would hold the six of us.

It didn't take long to find. The compartment we chose was virtually empty, and only contained two of the older students, the boy a Gryffindor and the girl a Hufflepuff. I recognised them as two Prefects from the previous year. They looked up as we entered and went back to their conversation without saying so much as a word to us.

Once we were all seated and our carry-on bags placed into the overhead racks, we got to talking.

"So, what did you guys do over the summer?" Remus asked.

"I went on a trip to Cor–" Peter started to say. Eryn cut him off.

"So, are we all ready for the prank we're going to pull?" she asked excitedly, speaking over Peter as if he weren't there.

"Prank?" I questioned. "What prank?"

Both Eryn and Sirius rolled their eyes at the same time; James' jaw dropped in what I could only describe as surprise. It wasn't my fault I had no idea what they were going on about. It sometimes seemed to me that the three of them had a secret understanding between them, something that allowed them to evilly prank innocents, without even having to say a word.

"The beginning of year prank," answered Remus, giving the three major pranksters an unimpressed look. "That's what they were running off to talk about during Eryn's birthday party."

Ah. That made sense. During the holidays, we had all (sans Peter because Eryn seems to forget he exists at times) met up for Eryn's birthday. There was cake, and games, and the trio of evil pranksters disappeared for about an hour. I didn't really mind, since Remus was there and we were able to talk about books and what we expected the next year at school to be like.

"So," I said, "what _is_ the prank?"

"Don't you worry your pretty little head over it," said Sirius, waving his hand at me dismissively.

I frowned at him and crossed my arms. The complaint about to leave my mouth was halted, however, by the until-then silent Prefects. Of course, it would seem they were not pleased with the idea of Sirius, James and Eryn pranking the school.

"Excuse me," said the girl, "but a beginning of the year prank is most definitely _not_ allowed at Hogwarts."

The silence that filled the compartment at the point was inexplicably tense. I swear, Sirius had never looked so stunned in all the time I'd known him. He and James exchanged identical looks for a second before –

_Bang!_

The entire compartment filled with a heavy smoke that made me cough. When it cleared, I found that the two Prefects who had been previously questioning our motives were unconscious on the floor. James was moving to the door, drawing down the shutter so that no one could see into the compartment, while Sirius and Eryn moved to the Prefects' sides. Opposite me, Remus looked as stunned as I felt.

"What on Ear–" he started to say, but Sirius, who was closest to him, reached up and put a hand over his mouth to quiet him.

"And now the plan is in place," cackled Eryn mischievously.

**~ARFI~**

I couldn't believe I was put up to this! Bloody Sirius was so determined to go on with his prank!

You see, I was now watching (or more like guarding) the two Prefects from our compartment. It wasn't exactly hard work, but considering that we didn't know whether the memory charm Remus cast on them worked or not, I had to keep an eye on them at all times. This was made more difficult by the fact that they were both in different houses.

After Sirius and James had knocked the Prefects out, Eryn had pulled out a dark looking book from her bag. Dark, in this case, means creepy, disturbing and eerie, looking as if it were cursed by the darkest dark wizard to ever exist. When I asked Eryn where she'd gotten it, she said she had found it in Sirius's family library.

Doesn't _that_ make sense?

Eryn had then skimmed through the book, presumably to find a spell to fix up the mess with the Prefects knowing that 'we' were going to prank the school. After that, Remus the pushover had done the spell to correct their memories to what we wanted them to know. And before long, our Prefects were up and about with their modified memories.

Despite this, Sirius and Eryn still thought someone should keep an eye on them. The honour fell to me, since, apparently, I'm too responsible to be suspected for the prank (I would usually say the same about Remus but he and the boys kept getting caught in the pranks they organised, and Eryn and I sort of stayed out of it). So basically, I wasn't a part of the prank, but I was part of the 'collateral damage patrol'.

The prank, in itself, required Sirius, Eryn and James's magic together to work, since it was a rather complicated spell.

Up front in the hall, Dumbledore stood up to say his pre-dinner speech. He smiled warmly at the hall as a large before he opened his mouth to talk.

Only, the prank started just at that second.

Seemingly without cause, the five main tables started to slowly rise. Barely a second after that, the benches we were all sitting on started to rise too, taking the people with them. Gasps and shouts filled the air as the students around us lost their seats as well, and started bouncing and bobbing around like there was a lack of gravity. It wasn't just limited to the other students in the hall, though. To make it look less suspicious of us, Sirius had made sure that the spell made us float as well.

Unfortunately, by the time the professors had got all the students down, it seemed that–

"IT WAS SIRIUS BLACK AND ERYN BELEZA!"

**And so it ends on a cliff-hanger! I'll be writing the next chapter soon, so look forward to it (please)!**


	10. Grudges Over Food Are Scary

**Hello! Its been a while, hasn't it? Well, this time, it isn't my fault. It was Hypo's this time. For the first time ever, she didn't start writing the second I finished. Yay.**

**On a sadder note, Richard Griffiths, the wonderful man who played Uncle Vernon in the Harry Potter movies, has passed away. We are both really saddened by this death, because Richard Griffiths brought more to Harry Potter than I think we all realise. RIP Richard. This chapter is dedicated to you.**

**Disclaimer: _A sailor went to sea sea sea to see what he could see see see! And all that he could see see see was that Harry Potter is JK Rowling's!_  
><strong>

"IT WAS SIRIUS BLACK AND ERYN BELEZA!"

"That bit-" I started, hissing at the red-headed girl that was now regarding at them with a look of triumph on her face.

"Eryn Beleza!" a voice shouted - a voice that belonged to Professor McGonagall. It seems she'd managed to release herself from the floating tables, unlike the rest of the staff who were still struggling. "I have told you time and time again not to call your fellow students inappropriate names!"

"It was totally appropriate," I whispered to James, who nodded in agreement.

"Miss Evans, how do you know that it was Mr Black and Miss Beleza that did…" Professor McGonagall stumbled a bit, looking for a word to describe the epic prank we had pulled off. "this?" she finally said, gesturing to the tables that were floating above her.

"I heard them discussing their plan on the train." Evans replied.

"Then why did you not tell us of this before the prank occurred?" McGonagall asked, her temper beginning to rise.

"Well," she began. She seemed to like the attention. "I didn't think they could actually pull it off and I didn't have any proof that they would actually do it, so I couldn't tell you." She finished it off with a smirk that made me want to punch her.

"…Very well. Miss Beleza, Mr Black. Come with me." Her voice told them that any back chatting or attempts to get out of it would result in meaningless extra detention. A lot of meaningless extra detention.

We followed her silently to her office. On the way, I was thinking of when Evans could have caught us. It seemed impossible. I mean, every time we discussed the prank on the train, we had at least one person on look out. We would have noticed her if we were in the compartment, so it couldn't be then. In fact, the only time we'd seen her, a part from just after we got on the train and we were still looking for a compartment, was when Sirius, James and I were going to find the trolley lady to get everyone food and we stopped to come up with a suitable reason why we couldn't have done the prank.

But she couldn't possibly have overheard us. James was on look out, so he would have told us that she was there. Also, if it had been then, she would've seen James as well, so he'd be in here with us. Unless…

"James that little shit, I'm going to _kill_ him." I whispered. Sirius was the only one who had heard, thankfully, but he just gave me a confused look. I shook my head. "I'll explain later." I whispered to him. He nodded once and we continued walking.

**~TIME SKIP~**

"So how did they get the tables down?" I asked Rosa as Sirius and I started piling food onto our plates. When I had gotten back to the Great Hall, after receiving Saturday and Sunday detentions for a month, the tables had been back in place and just over half of the students remained, the rest seemed to have either gone to bed early or fallen off the floating chairs and gone to the Hospital Wing. James was also part of the missing students. He must know one of us figured it out.

"Professor Flitwick said a spell and the tables came down. A lot of students left after that and the first year's sorting was delayed until tomorrow night." Rosa explained while I finished stacking as much food as I could onto my plate and began eating.

"Really? Where are they going to sleep tonight?" I asked between mouthfuls of food. Rosa wrinkled her nose slightly.

"In the Great Hall. I overheard the teachers talking about it," Lupin answered when Rosa shrugged her shoulders. "How many detentions did you get?"

"Saturday and Sunday detentions for an entire month! And they're separate ones!" Sirius whined. "Also, why did you call James a little shit before? I don't remember him doing anything to deserve it." Sirius directed his question towards me and Lupin, Rosa and Pelly turned to look at me.

"You know when Sirius, James and I went to get us all food?" They all nodded their heads. "Well James was on look out while Sirius and I were talking about the prank. Since he's not here, I guess he skived his look out duties to go get extra food from the trolley lady. That would also explain why Sirius and I were the only ones caught." They all looked at me with understanding on their faces.

"I knew James had more sweets than the rest of us!" Patrice almost yelled. We all looked at him and he looked down, embarrassed.

"James better be prepared for what's coming." Sirius whispered after what seemed like an age of silence. We all nodded in agreement before we stood up and walked back to the tower.

**~TIME SKIP~**

"Well, that wasn't so bad." I told Sirius as we walked back to the tower together. He shook his head and shuddered.

"Maybe for you, but I never want to do that again!" he shuddered again. "You didn't have to scrub bed pans and who knows what else in the hospital wing."

"I did that last week, and it wasn't as bad as you think it is. Besides, I had to clean out all the old potions equipment and ingredients. By the way, I managed to get some of the stuff that wasn't quite expired, but close enough that it wouldn't be missed." I showed him the bottles of potions ingredients. He smiled.

"Wicked. But you didn't have to clean out the bed pans of three fourth years who have diarrhoea."

"While that is disgusting, it's also your fault for slipping those test potions into their drinks. If they find out it's you, they'll murder you."

"That's it!" Sirius exclaimed. I looked at him. "That's how we'll get back at James! We'll tell them that he was the one who did it!" he elaborated. I nodded eagerly.

"Before we tell them, we could prank some more people and tell everyone that James did it all!"

"Great! We'll start pranking other people tomorrow and this time next week we'll start telling people it was him."

"Don't tell the others though, they might spill." I warned him. He nodded in agreement and we kept walking, talking about the pranks we could pull to frame James.

**~TIME SKIP~**

"James Potter, you get back here right now!" the fifth such shout this morning echoed up and down the staircase to the girls dormitory. I woke up and grinned.

"Eryn, I don't think you should be smiling at your friend's misfortune," Rosa scolded as she walked past my bed.

"Don't worry, Rosa. It's not misfortune. It's revenge." I grinned again and started getting ready for the day as Rosa laughed. "He won't have a second of rest for the rest of the week because of people like that, and the teachers will likely catch wind of the entire thing, so they'll start giving him detention as well." Rosa laughed again and I smirked.

**~TIME SKIP~**

"It is _so_ on!" screamed James.


End file.
